


The Strange Courtship of Mike Ross

by Skara_Brae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: (Not involving Harvey/Mike), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Forced Bonding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Weird Societal Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross has been arrested for drug running, but because of his Omega status he cannot be thrown in jail. So he and his partner in crime have been turned over to the National Commission for Omega Rehabilitation, where they will be force-bonded to upstanding Alphas.</p><p>Harvey Specter was just doing a favor for a friend, but when a frightened Omega (literally) crashes into his life, he steps into a  role he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So I really appreciate you doing this for me, Harvey.”

Harvey Specter sat back against the seat of the cab. “You better be grateful. This isn’t exactly how I envisioned spending my Friday night.”

Travis Tanner laughed. “Oh come on, it will only take a couple of hours at most. And you’ll have my eternal gratitude.”

“Gratitude, my ass.” Harvey rolled his eyes at his friend. “I still can’t believe you are doing this. When did you put yourself on the registry anyway?”

Travis shot him a look. “It was compulsory at Yale. You mean it wasn’t at Harvard?”

Harvey shook his head. “Just ‘strongly encouraged.’”

“But you never did?”

“Why would I want to be bonded to a criminal?”

Travis laughed. “Ouch. And anyway, they’re not technically criminals.”

“Oh come on. They get caught breaking the law. Just because the government can’t put them is prison is no reason to force them on us.”

“I don’t think they’re being forced on us.” Tanner leaned forward in his seat and pulled out his wallet. “It’s practically our duty as Alphas.”

Harvey sighed as the cab had pulled up in front of the National Commission for Omega Rehabilitation. NCOR had been established in 1935 in response to the growing problem of “recalcitrant, unbonded Omegas.” Omegas were almost never violent, except in defense of themselves or others, but there had been a marked increase in fraud-related crimes and prostitution. While their numbers were small, Omegas obviously couldn’t be housed in regular prisons. The Commission came up with several different solutions, but the overwhelming favorite was to force-bond any criminally inclined Omega to an Alpha with “impeccable moral character.” Amazingly, the strategy worked. The recidivism rate for these force-bonded Omegas was nearly zero. And there were regular checks on their well-being. From all of the government reports, Omegas were satisfied with their new Alphas, and went on to become upstanding members of society.

“That’s why you’re interested? Because of your moral duty? Ha,” Harvey laughed.

Travis handed some bills to the cabbie. “Well, there may be some other reasons as well.”

“Yeah, I thought so. You’re a lawyer, you can’t buy into that whole ‘easily forced astray by the gentlest of corrupting influences,’ can you?”

“Why not?” Travis asked as they got out of the cab and walked through the heavy doors. “You have to admit, the track record of the program is excellent. Besides, it’s not likely guys like us would ever get bonded otherwise.” That was true. For your average Alpha, bonding with an Omega was like winning the lottery. Omegas were rare, and they were courted by the richest, old-money bluebloods who could provide them million dollar endowments. No _nouveau_ _riche_ need apply. Oh sure, some families still believed in “love matches,” but they were few and far between. Sometimes, bonding contracts were draw up as soon as the Omega reached puberty.

Omegas that didn’t want to bond were considered unusual. Before the development of new suppressants, they had been severely limited in their schooling and employment options. Even now, bonding was considered the optimal choice. But Omegas still had rights, and they could only be compelled to bond by the government if they were caught law-breaking, or considered a danger to themselves.

More recently, more stringent restrictions on force-bondings had been passed. Now Alphas and Omegas not only had to have personality assessments completed, but also needed compatible blood and pheromone profiles. Alphas were ‘encouraged’ (and sometimes required) to submit a blood sample to the Registry. But there was a great deal of prestige associated with having an Omega.

The secretary at the front desk looked up when they walked in.

“May I help you?” she asked.

“Travis Tanner. I have an appointment with Dr. Georges.”

“Ah, yes. He is expecting you. It will just be a moment. May I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, fruit juice, water… or we have an excellent selection of bourbon, scotch and wine, if you would prefer.”

Harvey’s brows rose. “That’s quite the menu for a waiting area.”

She gave him a polite smile. “We try our best to be accommodating. Sometimes people have nerves that need calming.”

“I would imagine.”

“Nothing for us. Thanks,” Travis said briskly. They took seats on the leather sofas in the waiting area. An Aubusson rug was spread out on the dark wood floor.

Harvey gave a low whistle as he looked around. “This is nice.”

“All of the furnishings were donated by people who acquired their partners through us. Satisfied customers,” the receptionist explained. “Are you sure I can’t get either of you a drink? We have a lovely bottle of twenty five year old Talisker that was just opened yesterday.”

“We’re fine, thanks.”

A few moments later, the door opened. A tall man with graying hair and a full-beard came out to meet them. “Mr. Tanner? I am Dr. Georges.”

Tanner stood and they shook hands.

“This is Harvey Specter. He’ll be acting as my attorney.”

Dr. Georges shook Harvey’s hand. If someone bringing a lawyer with them to one of these meetings was unusual, he gave no indication.

He showed them into a small conference room, and they took seats around the table.

“Now, Mr. Tanner, as you may know, NCOR only compels bondings where the compatibility indicators are at eighty-five percent or above. In comparing your profile with this Omega, we have determined your compatibility is ninety point oh six. Very high. In fact, if you had met-” He waved his hand in the direction of the door. “Outside, you may well have been drawn to each other instantly.”

“And this individual is…?”

Dr. Georges placed a manila folder on the table and flipped it open. “Here he is. Trevor Evans.”

An eight by ten photo was on top of the file. Dark hair, heavy brows over brooding eyes, and a strong jaw. Not bad overall, but young.

“And what’s he in for?” Harvey asked bluntly.

“Mr. Evans and a friend were caught with a rather large amount of marijuana. It appears they had been middlemen in a rather large operation.”

“So he’s a drug runner.”

Dr. Georges nodded. “A distributor, apparently. His associates were all under the impression he was a Beta.”

Travis picked up the photo. “That’s a huge risk, an Omega surrounding himself with those kind of people.”

“Yes. Extremely risky. Perhaps the usual rebellion against what he perceived as Omega nature. He also stated he was driven by the high cost of suppressants.”

Harvey snorted at that. It was a bullshit excuse. There were plenty of charitable organizations that were willing to subsidize the cost of suppressants for Omegas.

“Perhaps you would like to take a look at him in person before we go any further?”

Travis dragged his eyes up from the photo. “Yes, I think so.”

*^*

Their footsteps echoed as they walked into a room the size of a racquetball court. After a moment, the Omega was brought in, flanked on either side by two guards (Guards or orderlies? Maybe they were one and the same in this place…) His hands were bound behind his back. He was dressed in a pair of track pants and a cotton shirt that was buttoned in the front. There was a ball gag in his mouth as well. Harvey felt Travis snap to attention beside him. After tugging on his tie, he walked towards the center of the room.

The Omega’s eyes dropped to the floor when he approached. Whether from shame or natural submission, Harvey was not sure. As he stood in front of the Omega, Travis reached out and forced his chin up, so the Omega was forced to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” One of the orderlies stepped forward. “There is no physical contact allowed. You may step close and scent him if you like, but no touching.”

Travis nodded and stepped back. The Omega’s eyes dropped to the floor again.

“I’d like to see him naked.”

Touching was too much, but this was apparently a reasonable request. The orderlies immediately stepped forward and began undressing the Omega. The shirt was unbuttoned and pulled down to his wrists. The track pants were unsnapped down the sides and pulled off.

“Jesus,” Harvey muttered and looked away. He stepped to the back of the room, and Dr. Georges joined him.

“Just a few more minutes,” he said calmly.

Harvey kept his eyes firmly on the back wall. “This hardly seems ethical. Exposing my client to the Omega’s pheromones before the negotiation.”

The other man smiled and didn’t rise to the bait. “Well, there would hardly be any point in continuing if he didn’t like what he saw. And anyway,” he added mildly, “he has you to look out for his interests there.”

Harvey shook his head. “I suppose so. It just seems so… medieval.”

“It’s not a primitive practice, it’s a natural one. While it may look strange from the outside, this process ensures the bonding will be successful.” He glanced across the room and called out, “I think that’s enough, don’t you, Mr. Tanner?”

Harvey looked up at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. Travis’s gait was stiff, his hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were noticeably dilated.

They went back into the conference room where Dr. Georges presented the standard NCOR contract. It outlined the Alpha’s duties in regard to the Omega; care, education, the establishment of trust to take care of any future expenses.

It was clear his friend’s mind was no longer on the negotiation. It was up to Harvey to go through the document line by line. Luckily, the agreement was fairly standard. After a few minor changes, everything was agreed upon.

“How do we proceed?” Travis asked. It was the first question he’d asked since they’d sat down.

“It’s best if the initial claiming is done here. We will have the Omega prepared for you. After that, we’ll arrange a car service to bring you back to your home. You should maintain close contact for several days afterward.”

“Doesn’t any claiming need to happen during a heat?” Harvey asked.

“Yes. We will give the Omega an injection of hormones that will trigger a heat.”

“An induced heat?” Harvey asked. “Is that safe for--”

“How long will it take to prepare him?” Travis cut him off. He drummed his fingers on the conference room table.

“Half an hour. I’ll show you to the suite. There are some informational materials you can look over, and if you like, you can have a shower beforehand.”

Tanner nodded and stood. “Thank you.” He turned to Harvey. “Thanks for your help tonight.”

Harvey forced a smile. “No problem. Congratulations.” They shook hands, and Tanner followed Georges out of the room.

Harvey shook his head. The whole process had left him cold. “Natural process,” his ass. How could a cold contract and a cursory evaluation lead to a lifelong bond? It was absurd.


	2. Outtake - Trevor Evans/Travis Tanner Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I have labeled this chapter an "outtake." It contains a scene of forced bonding, non-con/dub-con sex. If that's not your thing, or something you don't like to read, please feel free to skip this chapter. It really will not affect the rest of the story. I mainly have included it for comparison purposes to (spoiler!) Harvey and Mike's later bonding. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and please let me know what you think. SB.

After his ‘evaluation’ by the Alpha, Trevor was not brought back in his cell. He was brought to a room where he was showered thoroughly by the orderlies, then oil was rubbed all over his skin.

Trevor’s heart sank when he realized what was happening. He was being prepared for the Alpha. He was about to be claimed.

He was given a robe to put on, then his hands were re-secured behind his back. He was then brought into room with a huge bed and plush carpets. He collapsed into a chair, while the orderlies turned down the bed.

A woman in a white coat came into the room, carrying a black doctor’s bag. She sat down beside him and reached inside her bag, pulling out some supplies. A small patch of his right thigh was swapped with antiseptic and then opened a small case and took out a needle.

“I am going to give you an injection. It is just some hormones that will trigger a mini-heat, so your Alpha can claim you.” She pinched his quadriceps muscle, inserted the needle and depressed the plunger. “There you go,” she said softly as she rubbed the muscle. “You should start feeling the effects within fifteen minutes.” She snapped the case closed and took her bag and left without another word.

Trevor’s heart began to race, and his stomach twisted. He sucked in deep breathes through his teeth to try to subdue the bile that was rising in his throat. One of the orderlies seemed to realize he was on the verge of a panic attack and began rubbing the back of Trevor’s neck. “Shh, this is going to be a good thing for you,” he whispered. “You’ll have someone to take care of you.” Trevor wanted to spit out that that was never what he had wanted, but he didn’t have the strength to pull away from the offered kindness. The orderly stayed with him until he got his breathing back under control.

He watched as a large bench like piece of furniture was brought into the room. His hands were released and the robe taken off. Then he was guided onto it and strapped down on his hands and knees. His wrists were secured to a metal pole that he was encouraged to grip, while his ankles and calves were secured to the padded bench.

Finally, the last insult: his mouth was forced open and a ring gag was fitted into it, forcing his jaw uncomfortably wide. He was unable to swallow, so soon there was a stream of saliva trailing out of his mouth and down his chin. The ultimate in degradation and humiliation. The orderly stroked his back. “I know this is uncomfortable, but your Alpha requested it. You want to please him this first time, don’t you?”

After a few more attempts at comfort, the orderlies left him alone in the room. He tried to wipe some of the drool off with his shoulder.

After a moment, a door on the other side of the room opened. Trevor’s entire body tensed. He knew without even looking it was the Alpha. The pheromones hit him instantly. He heard footsteps coming towards him and forced himself to look up, to face what was about to happen to him.

The Alpha was wrapped in a robe, but his feet were bare.

“Oh, look at you,” he murmured silkily. “So lovely.” He crouched down in front of him and cupped Trevor’s face in his hand, running his thumb over his gaping lips.

Trevor tried to jerk his head away, but the Alpha tightened his grip on Trevor’s chin. “That lovely mouth, nice and open for me.”

His chin was released and the Alpha stood. The robe fell to the floor. Trevor’s eyes widened. The Alpha was very large and already half-hard, and he took himself in hand and rubbed his cock against Trevor’s cheek.

“Going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

He slipped his cock between Trevor’s gaping lips. The Alpha gripped Trevor’s hair, and slowly began moving his hips. Trevor couldn’t help but moan at the taste of the Alpha on his tongue.

“Oh, yeah,” the Alpha groaned out. “That’s it, baby.”

The cock pressed up against his soft palate. The Alpha angled his hips and pressed deeper. Trevor’s throat closed and he choked. The Alpha drew back and gently stroked between his shoulder blades. “Easy now. Easy. You just have to relax around it. Let’s try again.”

He gripped the back of Trevor’s neck, and pushed his cock into his mouth again. “Now breathe,” he ordered, and when Trevor complied he pushed his cock in further. “Good, yeah. So good, baby.”

After the few more passes with instructions to breathe, the Alpha withdrew completely. “Good.” He traced the straps holding the gag in place with his fingers. “Next time we may not even need this. Do you want me to take this off?”

God, yes. Trevor nodded.

“And you’re going to be good for me?”

Trevor hesitated, his pride warring with his aching jaw, and then nodded again.

“Good boy.”

The gag was removed. Trevor groaned with relief once he could close his mouth. The Alpha then unstrapped him from the bench and helped him to his feet. He messily thrust his tongue into Trevor’s mouth, as he ran his hands up and down his chest and back. He pressed his nose into Trevor’s neck.

“Oh, and look at this.” He reached down between Trevor’s legs. “Such a pretty cock. You could easily pass for a beta, couldn’t you?”

He stroked Trevor’s cock into hardness and then, to Trevor’s complete shock, knelt down and took it in his mouth. He cried out at the feel of the Alpha’s mouth on his cock. It seemed strange that an Alpha would want to do this to him, but from the other’s man’s moans around his cock, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

The Alpha pulled back and wiped his mouth. “You taste delicious, baby.” Another messy kiss. He guided him to the bed and settled him down on his hands and knees again. Hands stroked down his back, gently massaging the stiff muscled, pressing his thumbs into Trevor’s tight lower back. Then his hands dipped lower, parting his cheeks and pressing at his entrance. Trevor squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his entrance probed. He was wet; the hormones were working. Now he would be claimed; fucked and bitten and his life would be over for the most part. And there was no way to fight it. He dropped his head and waited.

A finger slipped inside him, then another. He felt himself get wetter in response to this intrusion. The Alpha hooked his fingers and found his prostrate. His entire body jolted. “Oh fuck,” he muttered.

“That’s it, baby. You ready for me?”

Trevor moaned in response, trying to keep himself from rocking back onto the Alpha’s fingers.

“Yeah, you’re ready.”

He felt that huge cock pressing into him. They both groaned together as the Alpha pushed into him.

Trevor’s toes curled. He was full, so full. He was being claimed, claimed in every respect. He should hate this, he should be dying of shame, but instead, there was a traitorous stab of excitement and arousal.

The Alpha was speeding up, gripping his hips and driving himself into Trevor with bruising force. The sound of their flesh slapping together dominated the room.

His own cock was rock hard, bobbing against his stomach.

The Alpha hauled him upright and whispered in his ear. “You feel that don’t you. You feel how right this is. You’re mine now, baby. Mine. You gonna come for me?”

The Alpha reached down, running a hand over the tense muscle of his thigh. It took the barest brush of his cock before he was coming, spurting over his stomach and the Alpha’s hand. The Alpha drove into him twice more before he wrapped his hand around the front of Trevor’s neck and sunk his teeth into the flesh at the back of his neck. Trevor screamed. It was a primal, broken sound.

And then it was over. A feeling of calm washed over him. He knew, on some level, it was just the chemicals in his brain. But still, it felt real. It was okay. He was going to be okay.

The Alpha’s knot swelled inside of him. “Oh god,” Trevor moaned brokenly. He had never been knotted before. The intense pressure bordered on pain, but the Alpha distracted him by running his hands all over Trevor’s body. He pressed kisses into his neck, tracing the bond bite with his tongue.

“All mine, now.” He whispered. “Oh, yeah. You’re going to be so good for me.”

He settled them on their sides as they waited for the knot to subside.

When the Alpha finally pulled out of him, there was a gush of moisture that trailed down onto his thighs.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” The Alpha helped him to his feet, wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him into the next room, which turned out to be a tastefully appointed bathroom. He led Trevor into the glass walled shower and propped him up against the tiles. Trevor was tired, just so tired. He’d spent most of his adult life fighting against this eventuality. Now that it had come to pass, he just wanted to sleep. He could only slump bonelessly as the Alpha washed the sweat and come off of his skin.

After he was dry and dressed in a new set of sweats and a tee shirt, the Alpha phoned someone from the main office. “We’re all set in here,” he said, “But my partner needs shoes….there were none included.”

Trevor stared down at his bare feet. Partner, huh? That didn’t sound so bad.

The Alpha sat next to him and put an arm around him. “They’re sending someone up. Should just be a few minutes, then we can go home.”

“Home,” Trevor echoed.

The Alpha smiled and kissed his temple. “You’ll like it. Don’t worry, I am going to take very good care of you.”

Trevor couldn't summon the energy to answer. He could only lean into the warm body beside him and rest his head against the offered shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike wondered how his life had come to this as he paced around the “rec room.” NCOR liked to pretend that they weren’t really a prison, so the inmates were regularly allowed time in this nicely furnished room, complete with a flat screen TV, comfy couches, a bulging bookcase, and even ping pong and pool tables. Mike wasn’t fooled though. They were just waiting for their real sentences to be carried out.

Mike’s stomach twisted and he collapsed onto the couch. He had the place to himself, since the guard had taken Trevor away about an hour ago. While company would normally have been nice, he hoped they had taken Trevor to one of the mandated counselling sessions they were required to attend. Maybe they would finally be able to do something for him.

Mike thought back to his last session.

“I am worried about my friend,” he told the counselor, a kindly looking woman in her mid-forties. “He’s just been so different. He barely talks, sleeps all the time. He just seems hopeless.”

She had cocked her head and peered at him sympathetically over the top of her glasses. “It’s not at all uncommon, Mike, especially for those Omegas who have been hiding their identity. Trevor has always presented himself as a Beta. He used that as a shield or a shell. Now all those barriers are gone. It would be natural for him to feel very raw, emotionally, and want to shut himself off from the rest of the world.”

“But then what are you going to do for him?” Mike had asked.

“If it doesn’t lift after a week or two, we will prescribe an anti-depressant,” the doctor replied. “But really, being bonded would be the best thing for him at this point.”

Mike looked away. “Trevor doesn’t want that.”

“I don’t think he really can know what he wants, Mike. You’ve both been denying your true selves for far too long.” She straightened the files on her desk. “Now, we need to talk about _you_ , and how _you_ are coping. Are you sleeping any better?”

Mike was not. He had not had a good night’s sleep since they had been taken to this place. He would doze off for a forty minute stretch, and then jerk awake in a cold sweat with his heart pounding.

“No,” he admitted.

“More nightmares?”

He shook his head. “They’re not so much nightmares.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Being here is probably already my worst nightmare.”

“I know it feels like that, Mike. But I hope in time you’ll find--”

“It’s just general anxiety, I guess. Maybe from coming off the suppressants.”

She scribbled something down on her notepad. “If that’s the case, the residual effects should clear up in a week or so. If you’re still not sleeping better, we may want to put you on some medication.”

“I don’t want any more meds.”

She ignored this. “Now, let’s take a look at the assessment you recently completed…”

The door opened, jerking Mike from his memory. He got to his feet. His heart sank when he saw his least-favorite guard standing in the doorway.

“What’s going on?” Mike asked warily.

The florid, heavyset man’s eyes the crawled uncomfortably over Mike’s slender form. “Time to go back to your room.”

His room. Like this was some hotel. What a joke. Although Mike did have to acknowledge that the spartan cells they had were positively palatial compared to normal prisons for Alphas and Betas.

Mike followed the guard down a long, white corridor.

“Do you know where they took my friend?” Mike forced the question out.

The man gave him a sickly grin. “Oh, I know.”

Mike’s heart sank. “What? What do you mean?”

The guard didn’t answer him and continued down the hallway. When they got to Mike’s room he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“What’s happening to my friend?” Mike asked again.

The guard grabbed his arm and pushed him into the room. “He’s getting reamed by the Alpha that’s going to own him. Your friend’s giving it all up, strapped down on his knees, his mouth forced open… And you know what else?”

Mike felt sick.

“He’s fucking loving it. Moaning like a whore, begging for it.” The man closed the distance between them, backing Mike into the room. Mike could smell alcohol on the man’s breath. “That’s what your sort were made for, after all.”

“That’s not true,” Mike protested.

“Oh, you think you don’t want it, but you do. You Omegas, you think you’re so special. Just you wait. I bet you’re going to be even hotter than your friend. Being on your knees is the natural state of an Omega.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a capped red syringe. “Just a little push, and I’m going to show you your natural state.”

Mike retreated into a corner of the room and twisted his hands together. “Stay away from me.”

The guard removed the cap from the syringe and began to walk towards him. “A few minutes, and you’re going to bend over and take it like the little whore you are.”

“How about… No.” Mike waited until the man got close, then he slammed his joined fists down on the man’s wrist, at the same time ramming his foot into his groin. The guard howled and doubled over, and the syringe clattered to the floor. Mike darted around him. He heard the man swearing behind him. He ran through the door and tore down the hallway. Away, he needed to get away.

*^*

Harvey sighed in exasperation as he walked down another white hallway. This place was a labyrinth. He had used the Men’s room and somehow gotten turned around. Now he had been wandering bland hallways for ten minutes just trying to find his way out of this godforsaken place. But there was no one else around to ask for directions.

This was ridiculous. He was about to turn around again, when one of the doors down the hallway flew open and a young man came charging out. Harvey wondered if he was going to be complicit in a prison break when the man’s scent hit him. _Omega_. Omega in danger. All of Harvey’s Alpha instincts, so long ignored, snapped into high gear. He reached out and caught the guy in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” he snapped.

“The guard…” The other man gasped out, his blue eyes were wide and panicked.

A heavyset man lumbered out of the door and lurched down the hallway, his fingers grasping towards the kid. “You, get back here!”

Harvey instantly pushed the young man behind him.

“Sir,” the man gasped out, his face red and florid. “That Omega is attempting to escape from custody.”

“No.” The Omega was shaking behind him. “He came into my room. He tried to attack me.”

Harvey glared at the guard. “Is that true?”

The man’s red face got even redder. “Of course not.”

He tried to grab the Omega that was still behind Harvey. Harvey blocked him easily. The Omega whimpered, but instead of fleeing, he clung to the back of Harvey’s jacket.

“Now see here…” The guard bellowed. He lunged for the Omega again, but Harvey was expecting it. He planted his feet, and let out a steady right hook. The guard was flat on his back a second later.

Harvey turned to the Omega, who was still trembling behind him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

The Omega shook his head, and then, with seeming to even think about it, buried his head in Harvey’s shoulder.

An alarm sounded. Suddenly, the hallway was full of people. Dr. Georges appeared, along with three other orderlies. “What is going on here?”

Harvey was still trying to calm the Omega, and paid no attention. The guard scrambled to his feet. “I was bringing the Omega back to his cell, and he assaulted me and took off. When I tried to apprehend him, this Alpha attacked me.”

“That’s a lie,” the Omega wailed, still shaking. “He came into my cell, told me he was going to show me ‘all I was good for.’”

Harvey glared at the guard. “This Omega is clearly terrified. I highly doubt this was an unprovoked escape attempt.”

"This is a serious allegation," Dr. Georges stated. "The safety of the Omegas in our custody is paramount."

The Omega whispered something into Harvey’s ear.

“He had a syringe he was threatening the Omega with. Look in his pockets,” Harvey ordered. “Or in the Omega’s room. I bet you can find it with his fingerprints on it.”

The guard turned white. “You can’t search me! I have rights.”

Dr. Georges turned his head sharply. “Why would you object unless you have something to hide? There have been reports of stimulants missing from the clinic. We should easily be able to compare the times of those thefts to your shifts.”

The guard began to bluster, swearing about conspiracies and attempts to frame him.

Dr. Georges waved his hand. “Take him down to the holding cell. The Omega can be brought back to his room.”

The Omega whimpered and clung tighter to Harvey.

“No, I don’t think so,” Harvey said.

Everyone turned to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“You can’t take this Omega back to the same room where he was nearly assaulted by one of your own guards. If you don’t want a public relations nightmare of your hands, you will do whatever is necessary to make this right.”

Dr. Georges held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Of course, Mr. Specter. What do you suggest?”

“I am keeping this Omega with me until I can be assured that that man has been removed from the building and that charges are being filed.”

The corner of Dr. Georges’ mouth curled up. “Well, I think that can be arranged.”

*^*

Harvey and the Omega were brought down another long hallway into a room with plush padded furnishing.

Harvey managed to pry the kid’s hands off of his arm and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Come on,” he coaxed. “Let’s just sit down here for a minute.” He guided him down onto the couch and sat next to him. The Omega wrapped his arms around himself.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harvey asked. “He didn’t hurt you?”

The Omega looked up at him and shook his head. “No. Thanks to you, he never got his hands on me. Thank you for standing up for me back there.”

“No problem. What’s your name?”

“Mike. Mike Ross.” Mike looked up at him. “And you?”

“Harvey Specter.” Harvey extended his hand and Mike shook it.

“Do you work for NCOR?”

“No, I am just here representing a friend. He was matched with one of the inmates here.”

“Oh.” Mike looked away.

It was probably too personal a question, but Harvey couldn’t resist asking. “So what are you in here for, kid?”

Mike kept his eyes trained on the floor. “Pot. I was making a delivery for a friend and got us both busted. It’d probably be a misdemeanor out in the real world, but since I’m an Omega, I get a life sentence.”

Harvey winced. It really didn’t seem fair. “I’m sorry, kid.”

Mike shook his head. “Not your fault I’m an idiot.”

“Are they treating you well in here, otherwise?”

“You mean aside from the crazy guard trying to assault me? Yeah, it’s been great. Three hots and a cot, who could ask for anything more?”

“I am going to make sure you never get anywhere near that guy again, Mike. I don’t want you to worry about it.”

Mike just shrugged apathetically.

“It’s true. I have friends in the DA’s office. I’ll personally oversee his prosecution.

“You’re a lawyer?” Mike looked up and met his eyes.

“I am. I work for Pearson Hardman. It’s one of the best firms in the city.”

“That’s cool.” Mike looked away again. “I wanted to be a lawyer once.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got all night.”

Mike laughed. “I am sure you have other places you’d rather be than sitting here listening to my sob story.”

Harvey knew that he should, but somehow, there was no place he’d rather be at the current moment. “I’m all ears, kid.”

Mike began to ramble a bit, telling Harvey about how he had gotten thrown out of school for helping someone cheat on a test, how he was working three jobs to make ends meet. As he went on, his story was frequently interrupted by yawns.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I am just so tired all of a sudden.”

“Probably the adrenaline crash.” Harvey gave him a warm smile. “Just relax.” He spied a remote on the side table. He flipped on the TV, channel surfing until he found a baseball game. Mike’s eyes were already half closed, and he slumped against Harvey. In a minute, he was sound asleep.

Harvey maneuvered the sleeping Omega so that his head was resting on Harvey’s thigh. He then delicately shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Mike’s sleeping body.

When Dr. Georges returned a quarter of an hour later, Mike was still sound asleep. Harvey held a finger to his lips when the doctor entered.

Dr. Georges looked surprised to find them in such a state, but he nodded. “The guard has been summarily dismissed,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “We can press charges on the attempted assault, but that will require the cooperation of the Omega. Even if he chooses not to do that, we have a compelling case for the thefts. He should do some prison time.”

“That’s good. Has he been taken into police custody?”

“Yes, and…” Dr. Georges looked at Mike and shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s just that this Omega… He hasn’t been sleeping. The doctors have all been concerned about him. I’m just finding it amazing that he’s lowered his defenses enough to sleep with you, an unknown Alpha, present in the room.”

Harvey glanced down at the sleeping man. “Well, I did stop the guard from hurting him.”

“It’s not just that. Mr. Specter, your connection seems quite extraordinary. Now, I know you are not currently in the registry, but if you would like your blood tested against this Omega--”

“Oh no,” Harvey interjected. “I am not in the market for a bond mate.”

“Are you sure? This Omega has no match to anyone in our system.”

Harvey gently angled his thigh out from under Mike’s head and stood. “Absolutely not. The only reason I am here was to help out Mr. Tanner, and I stayed out of an obligation to see justice done. I will make sure the guard’s case is prosecuted well, but I think that is the sum total of my involvement here. Now,” he glanced back at Mike, “I do have other places I need to be.”

The doctor acquiesced with a nod. “Very well.”

Harvey turned and headed for the door.

“Oh, Mr. Specter…”

Harvey turned back. “What?”

“Your jacket.”

Harvey’s suit coat was still draped across Mike’s sleeping form.

Harvey hesitated. “Don’t disturb him.” He finally said. “I can come back and pick it up later.”

The doctor gave him a small smile. “As you like. Let me walk you out.”

Harvey turned and walked away, actively resisting the urge to look back.

The secretary offered to call a Harvey a cab, but he declined. He felt a strange urge to walk, to feel the night air on his skin. It wasn’t that cold out, but Harvey felt the absence of his jacket with every step. It didn’t take him long to find an upscale bar. A couple of scotches and some flirty banter with the bartender had him feeling a bit more settled.

However, when she slipped him her number and told him what time she got off, a cold feeling welled up inside him again. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? He should certainly be up for some naked, sweaty fun with a beautiful woman. But instead, all he could think of was the sleeping Omega he had just left, curled up under his jacket.

He put the bartender off with a smile and caught a cab back to his condo. He spent the rest of the weekend resolutely not thinking about the Omega. He threw himself into his work, and stayed late every night the following week. But even his usual refuge wasn’t working for him. On Friday, Donna appeared in the doorway to his office and told him he needed to go home and get drunk or get laid, preferably both, and for god’s sake whatever he did he’d better come back on Monday in a better mood or she’d be forced to take drastic measures.

Harvey didn’t want to think about what those measures might entail. He sighed, and picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mike got his time in the rec room on Friday, he found Trevor waiting for him.

“Hey, man.” Mike pulled his friend into a hug. “What the hell are you doing back here?”

“We had to come in to have our bond confirmed,” Trevor answered, pulling back slightly.

“And they let you come visit me?”

“I asked to. Travis said it was fine.” Trevor collapsed onto the couch, and Mike sat down beside him.

Mike studied his friend. Trevor did look better. The haunted look in his eyes had disappeared, and he seemed better rested, but there was still…something off. “So how has it been, really?” he asked.

Trevor sat back against the couch and sighed. “I don’t know. I really don’t know how to explain it. It’s only been a week. I guess we are still adjusting.”

“But he’s being nice to you, at least?”

Trevor fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. “Yeah, I mean, he’s been great, but…”

“But what?”

Trevor shrugged and looked away. Mike caught a glimpse of the bond bite on the back of his neck. It was still a vivid purple, with individual teeth marks visible.

Mike tried another tactic. “So, what do you guys talk about?”

“We’ve barely had time to talk, really.” Trevor actually blushed. “Just eating, sleeping and of course--”

“All the mindless sex?”

“Well, yeah. Yesterday was the first time I actually left the apartment. His place is awesome. View of the river and everything.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” He looked down. “He’s making me sell my motorcycle. Says it’s too dangerous.”

“Well, you hardly ever rode that thing,” Mike pointed out.

Trevor was fiddling with the sleeve of his designer tee shirt. “That’s not the point.”

No, Mike supposed it wasn’t. Once bonded, most of their choices were taken away from them.

There was a moment’s pause, and then Trevor looked up. “So, how have you been, Mike? They been treating you okay in here?”

“Yeah, the kid gloves have been on since... well…”

Trevor sat forward. “Since what?”

Mike silently cursed himself for even bringing it up, but gave Trevor the spare details about the incident with the guard. He didn’t mention the Alpha that had saved him, though. The Alpha whose suit jacket Mike had slept with for five days until it disappeared from his room.

Trevor was outraged. “That’s fucking ridiculous, Mike. Is the guy still here? Travis is a lawyer, a pretty good one from what I can tell. I can have him sue them--”

“No, no. The guy’s in jail. Dr. Georges came by personally and told me they are pressing charges. Apparently he’d been stealing from the pharmacy as well.”

“That’s still bullshit,” Trevor muttered darkly. “Shows how screwed up this place is.”

Mike didn’t want to talk about this anymore. “So, tell me more about your new place.”

*^*

Harvey arrived at NCOR a little after six. The secretary nodded him towards the waiting area, where Harvey was shocked to see a familiar face.

“Well, fancy meeting you here.” He dropped down onto the sofa next to Travis Tranner. “What’s going on?”

Travis looked surprised to see him. “Bond confirmation. And then Trevor wanted to visit his friend. I’m just waiting here for him.”

Harvey’s eyebrows rose. “So you’re letting him socialize with his former drug running friends?”

“His only friend, according to him.”

Travis had availed himself of the Talisker this visit, Harvey noted. The secretary came in with the bottle and a second glass for Harvey.

“Dr. Georges apologizes. He will just be a few minutes.”

Harvey accepted the drink.

“So what are you doing here?” Travis asked.

“I… uh, I left my jacket when we were here last week.”

Travis nodded and took another sip, not calling him on that ridiculous excuse. Harvey nudged him with an elbow. “What’s up? Don’t tell me bonded bliss isn’t everything you expected.”

Travis shook his head. “No, well… I mean, it’s more incredible. The sex is of course, but then there’s everything else. I’m telling you, I actually feel sharper, mentally. Two nights ago, we were eating dinner and I suddenly realized the way out of this class action suit my firm has been working on for months. Just… there. Amazing. I’ve worked for about five hours this week--”

“In between the bouts of sex.”

“Yes, and I swear, I’ve gotten more done in those hours than I had in the two weeks before. It’s like it’s just all there, all cylinders firing… but…”

“But..?”

Travis's mouth tightened. “It’s just… They don’t tell you everything, do they? I mean the sex, the power, all that we all knew about. I just wasn’t prepared for… the feelings.”

“Feelings?”

“The emotions. The overwhelming possessiveness, protectiveness, jealousy. I’ve never felt this way before about anyone. It’s insane.” Travis leaned forward and lowered his voice. “He had a nightmare the other night. Woke up shaking and crying. He wouldn’t tell me what it was about.” Travis shook his head. “It about broke my heart. And I wanted to kill whoever had made him feel that way.”

Harvey’s stomach clenched. The thought of being so enslaved by his emotions should send him fleeing out into the street, but instead, his thoughts immediately went to the other Omega, Mike. He could suddenly see Mike trembling, alone in a narrow bed with no one to comfort him. He gripped his glass tighter and forced himself to take a sip.

“So do you regret it?” he asked.

“Hell, no. I can’t imagine my life without him. And it’s only been a week. Insane.”

The door opened and an orderly escorted the young man out. Travis stood and greeted his Omega with a kiss that might have been appropriate if they had just been apart for six months.

Once they had broken apart, Travis seemed to belatedly remember that Harvey was right there. “Trevor, this is my friend, Harvey Specter.”

Harvey shook his hand. “Congratulations.”

Trevor nodded. “Thanks.”

Travis wrapped an arm around Trevor’s waist and led him out. Harvey sat down and took a long drink of the scotch.

The door opened again.

“Mr. Specter. So sorry to have kept you waiting.”

Harvey followed Dr. Georges down a long hallway into an office with a plaque bearing his name.

Harvey’s jacket, encased in a plastic dry cleaning bag, was hanging on the back of the door.

“Please don’t forget that,” the doctor smiled. “But I have a feeling that’s not the reason you’re here.”

“No.” Harvey sighed. “How is the Omega?”

“ _The_ Omega?” the doctor asked, coy.

Harvey rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this bullshit. “The kid who was involved in the incident, Mike Ross. I trust he is being kept safe?”

The doctor’s face sobered. “Yes, of course. Charges will be pressed to the fullest extent possible. I am told that the guard’s lawyer is already asking for some kind of plea bargain.”

“There’s no chance of that. I’ll make sure of it.”

The doctor smiled. “That’s good news.”

For a moment, silence fell between them. Harvey had played too many poker games not to recognize this tactic. The doctor was waiting for him to show his hand.

“Was there something else you wanted, Mr. Specter?”

“So, Mike… he hasn’t been matched with anyone on your registry yet?”

The doctor made a show of flipping through the files on his desk. “No, I am afraid he looks to be rather a tough case. He is very intelligent, a bit headstrong, but very loyal. There’s no doubt he would thrive with the right kind of Alpha. Someone who could challenge him intellectually, but still provide the right kind of nurturing and security. With his permission, of course, we could lower our match qualifications, but unless that happens, he is going to be held here for the long haul.”

Harvey cleared his throat. “And if I gave my consent, you could test my compatibility with him?”

The doctor nodded. “Of course.”

“And only him? I have no interest in being placed on the registry.”

“If that is what you prefer, we can accommodate that. But I have to ask, if you do match, are you prepared to take responsibility for this man?”

Harvey nodded. “I am, but I have one other condition.”

The doctor’s eyebrows rose. “Another request?”

“Not a request. I am not intending to be difficult, but I don’t like the idea of inducing a heat in an Omega, or of forcing a bonding to take place in this facility. It does not feel natural to me. I would much prefer to wait until the Omega has a heat naturally for any claiming to occur.”

Dr. Georges sat back in his chair. “I am afraid that is an unusual request. Are you proposing that we keep the Omega here until he goes into heat?”

Harvey shrugged his shoulders. “I hadn’t given it that much thought. I think I’d prefer to keep him close to me--”

“And really, that would likely speed up the Omega’s heat cycle,” the doctor interrupted. “Keeping the Omega here indefinitely might delay a heat even longer.” He tapped his fingers against his lips. “An interesting idea. I suppose I could petition the board to temporarily grant you custody of the Omega until a natural heat occurs. There would have to be regular monitoring, though. You wouldn’t be allowed to take him out of the city--”

“That wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Yes, a very interesting idea. We’ll have to see what the board says. Of course, this will all be dependent on your test results…”

Harvey looked away. “Yes, of course. How long will it take?”

“I’ll take you down to the lab now to have your blood drawn, and then you can complete the assessment. We should have the results by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. I’ll petition the board about your request as soon as we do.”

“Fine.” Harvey stood.

“Would you like to see him again before we go?”

Harvey did. He wanted to so badly he clenched his hands into fists. “No,” he said offhandedly. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Very well. Let’s head down to the lab.

Harvey nodded, and followed the other man out of the room.

*^*

Harvey made it through Monday by convincing himself NCOR wouldn’t have the results this early. Tuesday he felt himself tense up every time his office phone rang. Thankfully, Dr. Georges called him by noon.

“Mr. Specter!” The doctor’s voice was jubilant. “I have your profile results.”

“Yes,” Harvey bit out.

“I apologize about the delay. I actually had them run it twice. Your compatibility was at ninety five point two. I have actually never seen a number that high before.”

“So, we are compatible?”

“Yes, highly. No wonder you felt an immediate connection. Or that the Omega had such an instinctive trust in you.”

Harvey took a deep breath. “What is the next step?”

“The Board is meeting this afternoon, but I ran your scenario by a few of the members yesterday, and none of them had any major objections. In light of those numbers, I can’t foresee anyone objecting. Anyway, we will make a formal ruling tonight, and then you can come in and complete the paperwork tomorrow. Will the early afternoon work for you?”

Harvey didn’t even check his calendar. “Yes, I can be there.”

After he had hung up, Donna walked into her office, the ‘what’s going on?’ look clear as crystal on her face. Harvey sighed and thought about the chances of keeping this from her. Not that he really even wanted to. He had her sit down and told her the whole story.

“An Omega, really?” she said once he had finished. “I really never thought you were the type.”

“Neither did I.”

She smiled at him, then. “Well, I think that this could be good for you. When are you going to let Jessica know?”

“She doesn’t need to know until we’re actually bonded, surely?”

Donna leaned forward and propped her hand up on her chin. “Harvey, you’re going to have to bring him to the office with you. You can’t leave the poor kid in your condo alone all day. And I’m assuming that he doesn’t have some other job to go back to.”

“Crap.” He hadn’t thought of that.

“Oh, it’ll be fun.” Donna smiled. “You love showing off. You’ll have a blast wowing him with your legal prowess.”

“I’m going to need to get him some clothes too.”

“I’ll call Rene and clear your schedule for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you. Please call Jessica’s secretary and see if she has ten minutes for me today, as well?”

“Ten? You’re going to need at least twenty. I know, I’ll see if she’s available for drinks tonight. God knows, you’ll both need it.”

“You are a goddess.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

^*^

Something was up. Mike could tell. His counseling session for the day had been canceled, and he had been taken for a haircut. But, as usual, no one would actually tell him anything.

Finally, he was brought to Dr. Georges’s office.

“Have a seat, Mr. Ross.” The doctor gestured to a comfortable leather chair.

Mike sat.

“We have some very good news for you. We have identified a match. Your Alpha is going to be here tomorrow afternoon.”

Mike felt all of the blood drain from his face. “I see.”

“Now, I know you have some apprehensions about the bonding process, but really your compatibility numbers were so high, I think that it won’t take long for you to be completely comfortable with your new partner."

Mike remained silent.

“There is a special circumstance, however. Your Alpha does not want you to have an induced heat. He’d rather wait until you went into heat naturally.”

Mike let out a breath. That sounded like a reprieve. “So what does that mean?”

“If you approve, you will be released into his custody tomorrow. You will live with the Alpha, and he will assume responsibility for your care. So you will essentially be beginning your new life together, but no bonding will take place until your next natural heat. Based on the suppressants you were taking, and your last physical, it should only take a month or two. But, as a precaution, you will be fitted with a tracking anklet, for your own safety. Don’t worry, it is very discreet. We will also have bi-weekly check-ins with you. Once your bond is confirmed, the anklet will be removed.”

Mike considered this. It would be great to get out of NCOR, back into the real world again. But to live with an Alpha without even the security of a bond was a big risk.

Dr. Georges was looking at him. “Do you have any questions, Mr. Ross?”

Mike swallowed. “Do I get to meet him before I have to decide? To go with him without a bond, I mean?”

Dr. Georges looked surprised. “Oh, well… didn’t I say? You have already met him. His name is Harvey Specter. He was the Alpha--”

“Harvey.” Mike was stunned. “He’s… He’s my Alpha?”

The doctor smiled. “You felt an immediate connection to him, didn’t you? I know he felt the same way about you.”

Mike sat still, still trying to process the news. “Oh.”

“You feel a bit better about this whole thing now, don’t you?” Dr. Georges asked. “Do you have any objections to the current plan?”

Mike cleared his throat. “No, no objections.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mike had some trouble sleeping that night. Tomorrow, his Alpha – Harvey – would be there. His emotions warred; anxiety versus some kind of excited anticipation. He would see Harvey again. Harvey had been kind to him, had protected him from the guard, but still… He would lose all his autonomy. Harvey would control his every move… but there would be no bonding right away. There would be time for them to adjust. And Harvey was tall and good looking, almost his dream Alpha… But still, he would have to live with this Alpha. He would have to accede to all his wishes and control… But Harvey had been kind…

He tossed and turned, finally slipping into sleep just as the sun was beginning to rise. He was woken a few hours later. He showered and dressed in a pair of black track pants and a white tee shirt. On his feet, he wore only a pair of white canvas shoes.

He was then brought down to the clinic where a tech clamped a tracking device onto his ankle. It was surprisingly discreet; a thick fabric-covered wire with a device just a little bigger than a matchbox.

“Remember,” the tech said. “This is for your own protection. It is pretty study and waterproof, so you don’t have to worry about damaging it. How does it feel? Not too tight?”

“It’s fine.”

One of the orderlies passed him a small card. “Here are the emergency numbers, in case you ever feel threatened or need to talk to someone. Please don’t hesitate to call at any time.”

Mike shoved the card into his pocket.

“Now, are you ready to see your Alpha?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The orderly let him into a conference room where Harvey was seated at a table with Dr. Georges. They appeared to be going over a contract.

“So, this is identical to the one we revised for Mr. Tanner last week?” Harvey asked.

“A carbon copy, aside from the personal details,” Dr. Georges assured him.

“Alright.” Harvey scribbled his name in several places.

“This is all contingent on the bond actually occurring, of course. It will not be finalized until after the bond confirmation. We also need your signature on the custody agreement here…”

Mike was left standing awkwardly at the end of the room. No one had bothered to acknowledge his entrance.

Finally, Harvey finished with the paperwork and stood. He shook hands with Dr. Georges, only then turning to look at Mike. “Is there anything else?” he asked the doctor. “We have an appointment in an hour.”

“That should be all.”

Harvey finally gave Mike his attention, looking him up and down with a steady gaze. Mike fought the urge to squirm. “Did you have any other stuff here you need to bring with you?” Harvey asked.

“Omnia mea mecum porto,” Mike intoned quietly.

Harvey gave him a bewildered look and Mike colored slightly.

“It’s Latin,” he explained quickly. “It means--”

“I know what it means.” Harvey looked like he was fighting a smile. “What about keys to your place?”

“Here they are.” Dr. Georges shook them out of a manila envelope, along with Mike’s wallet. Mike reached out his hand for them, but Harvey had already turned away, tucking the items into his coat pocket. Suddenly, Mike felt cold.

Harvey then took a firm grip on Mike’s shoulder. “Thank you, Doctor. We’ll just be going.”

“Best of luck to you both.”

When they walked out the front entrance, a town car was waiting for them on the curb.

“I’ll have my assistant run by your place and pick up some of your things. But, right now we need to get you some new clothes for the office.”

“Office?” Mike asked. “You’re taking me into work with you?”

“NCOR says we should spend as much time together as possible. And, besides” Harvey added. “I doubt you’re going to want to sit around my condo all day.”

Mike got in the car and clipped on his seatbelt. “So what are we shopping for?”

“Suits.”

“I have a suit.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “And I can imagine the quality. You’re going to need something that won’t make you stick out in my office.”

“So what am I going to do at your office all day?” Mike asked. “Just sit around in my new suits and look pretty?”

Harvey shrugged. “We’ll find something for you to do. The admins can always use help making copies and filing.”

Sounded boring, but Mike supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. And it was better than sitting around doing nothing at NCOR. He supposed that this was a good thing, Harvey bringing him into his life. Mike wouldn’t want to be hidden away like something shameful.

“Anyway, we’re going to go see my suit guy, and then we’ll get you some high end off-the-rack stuff for the meantime.”

Mike wondered if it would be appropriate to ask if they could stop for lunch first. He had been so nervous he had barely managed a few bites of breakfast. He glanced over at the Alpha. Harvey was engrossed in his Blackberry. Mike bit his lip and decided not to say anything.

At the suit place, Mike felt a bit like dressmaker’s dummy. He was stripped down to his boxer shorts, and Rene and his scary assistant whipped out their measuring tapes and got to work. He was poked and prodded before finally being given some pants to put on that were then scarily pinned very close to his skin. Mike stood as still as possible, afraid to move. The process was repeated several times.

His one consolation was that Harvey didn’t look too pleased with the situation either. He sat in a chair, staring, gripping a glass of scotch. Finally, they released him and he was allowed to put his clothes back on. With a sigh of relief he walked back out into the store.

Harvey and Renee were discussing patterns, or something.

“He’s far too thin to wear a chalk stripe, Harvey,” Rene sighed. “And definitely not any kind of check. We’ll stick with a monochromatic pallet. He’s going to need everything closely cut. I’d recommend you feeding him up a bit before spring.”

Mike’s stomach chose that moment to growl, loudly. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Are you sure you’re feeding him now?” the assistant asked.

Mike felt himself flush. “I’m fine,” he said loudly.

“Did you eat lunch?” Harvey asked.

“No, but I’m okay.”

A muscle clenched in Harvey’s cheek. He turned to Rene. “Are we done?”

Rene smiled. “I think I have enough for now. Shelia will call you to set up a fitting next week.”

“Thank you.” Harvey turned back to Mike. “Let’s go.”

Once out the door, Harvey ushered him into the car again.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Um, if we could just stop, I could get a hot dog somewhere. I don’t want to hold you up.”

“You want a hot dog?” Harvey seemed surprised.

“Sure, why not?”

“I thought Omegas didn’t like to eat red meat.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Just get me a hot dog, Harvey.”

Harvey smiled for the first time since they left NCOR.

*^*

By the end of the day, Harvey was exhausted and slightly panicked. What the hell was he doing?

He had dragged this Omega out of NCOR and hadn’t even fed him properly. He had watched Mike wolf down three hot dogs with a growing sense of shame. How could he have be blind to his Omega’s needs like that? It has all been about his desires, his goals for the day.

At least the kid had some decent clothes now. But even that had been painful. He had to watch Mike with other people’s hands all over him. Harvey had been amazed at how much he didn’t like it. And they weren’t even bonded yet.

Now they were finally on their way back to the condo. Mike was staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Harvey racked his brain for something to say.

“So, how has it been, this past week?” he finally asked. “No one gave you a hard time, did they?”

“Huh?” Mike blinked at him for a moment. “Oh, at NCOR? No, they were fine. The same, really.”

“Did you manage to get enough sleep? You look more rested than the last time I saw you.”

Mike blushed. “Yeah. I’ve been sleeping better.”

Harvey wondered about the blush. Was Mike wondering about their current sleeping arrangements? “I have a guest room that you’ll be using,” he announced. “Until your heat. It normally doubles as my home office, but I can work elsewhere for now.”

“Oh, okay.”

The car mercifully pulled up in front of Harvey’s building, ending the exchange. After they gathered the large number of bags they had acquired, they headed inside. The doorman greet Harvey by name, and Harvey made a mental note to introduce Mike to them later. He also needed to update the building management that Mike would be living with him now.

Mike was impressed with the private elevator (“Man, this is awesome!”) and the condo itself. Harvey showed him into the guest room, dropped the bags on the bed, and then left him “to get settled.”

He retreated into the living room, listening to the usual sounds of someone else moving around in his condo. He sighed, and pulled out the copies of the paperwork he had been given at NCOR. Along with the liability forms and contact information, he had been given a booklet titled “How to Bond with Your Omega.” Harvey had rolled his eyes, but now considered himself desperate enough to flick it open and scan the pages.

_Spend time with your Omega. Learn as much as you can about your Omega. Share things about yourself. Share experiences._

Harvey stuff the brochure back into his pocket. Ridiculous. Though he supposed in his case, they should have added a _Make sure you feed your Omega_ section. His stomach twisted. He got up and made his way to the guest—to Mike’s room. Mike was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

“All set?” Harvey asked.

“Yeah, I put the stuff in the closet. And someone left a couple of duffle bags full of stuff from my place.”

“That would have been Donna, my assistant.” Harvey smiled. “You’ll meet her tomorrow.”

Mike nodded. “It’ll feel weird to meet someone who has already rummaged around in my underwear drawer.”

“You’ll get over it.” He gave Mike a searching look. “Are you hungry?”

Mike considered. “I could eat.”

“I thought we’d order in. What do you feel like? Sushi? Chinese? Pizza?”

Mike’s eyes lit up. “Have you ever had the pizza with the cheese in the crust? ‘Cause I’m telling you, it blew my mind.”

Harvey laughed. While he normally wasn’t a huge fan of pizza himself, he couldn’t resist the kid’s enthusiasm. The Departed was playing on HBO, so they sat and ate in front of the TV. The atmosphere relaxed a bit.

Mike leaned back on the sofa. “This movie is so dark,” he commented as gunfire erupted on the screen.

“Well, it ought to be. It’s about mobsters and corrupt cops.”

“I think it’s more about the nature of our identities.”

Harvey blinked. “How so?”

“It’s about two guys, right? One becomes a cop who goes undercover as a gangster, and the other becomes a gangster who goes undercover as a cop. As time goes by, their loyalties are twisted. They become confused about who they really are.”

“We are what we pretend to be,” Harvey murmured.

Mike grinned. “Vonnegut. Nice.”

“Is that how you and your friend felt?” Harvey asked. “You were pretending to be Betas.”

Mike’s face fell. “More like wishful thinking, in my case, I guess. But I always knew I was an Omega. I think Trevor was more determined to push it away, pretend it didn’t matter.”

Harvey gave in to the impulse to touch. He reached out through the distance between them and placed a hand on Mike’s shoulder. Mike leaned into his hand for a moment. Harvey could feel something flicker between them. Then Mike pulled himself back, and turned back to the screen.

“Maybe, it’s more like Stockholm syndrome,” he said. “For Sullivan and Costigan, anyway.”

Was that how Mike was going to feel about any kind of relationship they would develop over the next few weeks? That is was all the result of Stockholm syndrome? It appeared Harvey hand something else to worry about.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. As the credits rolled, Harvey picked up the empty pizza box and brought it into the kitchen. Mike followed him.

“So, tomorrow,” Harvey began. “We need to be ready to head out by eight.”

Mike nodded. “No problem.” He yawned. “Well, I guess I better turn in, then.”

“Let me know if there is anything you need.”

“I will. Goodnight, Harvey.”

“Goodnight.”

*^*

The next day, Mike dutifully put on one of his new suits, a light gray Hugo Boss number that had fit well enough off the rack not to require any alterations. He paired it with a crisp white shirt and a blue tie. He took a moment to admire himself in the full length mirror in Harvey’s guest room. He didn’t look bad, if he said so himself.

When he walked out into the kitchen, Harvey was drinking coffee next to the fancy looking chrome machine. He gave Mike a long, surveying look.

Mike spun around slowly. “Well, will I pass? What do you think?”

Harvey continued to look as he took a long sip from his mug. “You’ll do,” he said finally.

“Damning with faint praise.” Mike turned away.

The relaxed mood of the previous night had disappeared. They were back to being virtual strangers again. Mike kept his head down as he made himself some toast. When he looked up, Harvey was still staring at him.

“What?” he asked.

Harvey shook his head, and was saved from answering by his phone ringing. Mike ate his toast and listened to Harvey’s side of the conversation. It apparently was not good news.

“Specter… Maxwell, how are you doing? ...Wait, he’s saying what? ...And is any of it true? ...Well, that’s the first thing we need to establish… Yes, I know the date of the IPO is coming up… Of course, the timing is not coincidental… All right, I am headed to the office now. Send me all the correspondence that you have, and the original designs... All right. I’ll talk to you in an hour.”

Harvey hung up the phone, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“Bad news?”

Harvey looked up like he had forgotten Mike was there. “One of my clients has an IPO scheduled for next month. One of his engineers has just come forward and stated that he ‘may have’ plagiarized the design of the company’s proprietary software.”

“Yikes.”

“Yes, we have to get going. Are you done?”

Mike crammed the last slice of toast into his mouth and nodded. Harvey grabbed his briefcase. “Let’s go.”

Harvey spent most of the drive into the office barking orders into his cell phone. As they were let out in front of the Pearson Hardman building, he took a firm grip on Mike’s shoulder and half-propelled him through security and into the elevator.

There was a chorus of “Mr. Specter’s and “Good morning, Mr. Specter’s as they got off on an upper floor. Harvey continued to guide Mike until they reached an office with his name on the door. There was a redhead already waiting inside.

“Harvey--” she began.

“I already talked to Maxwell,” Harvey said. “Have they sent over the files yet?”

“About three hundred pages worth. The VP will be here in an hour and Jessica wants an update no later than noon.”

“Great,” he muttered. Mike was still standing around awkwardly.

“Mike, this is my assistant Donna. Donna this is Mike.”

Mike extended his hand, and she shook it. “Nice to meet you. I run Harvey’s life, so I guess that means I run yours now too.”

“Um… okay.” Mike supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised that Harvey’s assistant was an Alpha as well.

Harvey was already flipping through some pages at his desk. “Donna, call Rachel Zane and see if she can show Mike around this morning, since I am going to be in meetings for the rest of the day. Maybe she has some work he can do.”

Donna sighed, exasperated. “Harvey, you know Rachel actually works here. She doesn’t have time to babysit your Omega for you.”

“Hey,” Mike protested, suddenly angry. “I am standing right here. I am a grown man, I don’t need to be babysat like some child.”

They both stared at him, but Mike glared back. Really, what were they thinking?

Donna softened considerably. “Come on, Mike. I’ll show you where the break room is.” She led him out of the room with a hand on his arm.

*^*

Mike was sitting in the break room with a stale cup of coffee when a pretty brunette poked her head inside.

“Mike Ross?” She asked.

“That’s me.”

She came inside and extended her hand. “I’m Rachel Zane. It’s nice to meet you.”

As he shook her hand, Mike looked her over. She was a bonded Omega, and undeniably beautiful. “Hi Rachel. Sorry you got stuck with me today.”

She gave him a kind smile. “It’s no trouble. After all, we do have to stick together, don’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on. I’ll give you the tour.”

He threw his coffee cup away and followed her out of the room. Rachel rattled off the facts about Pearson Hardman as they walked through the floors. She clearly did this often. They ended the tour in her office.

“Wow, you have an office. That’s awesome.” It was small, but very nice, with a view of the park. Her desk was set up by the window, but she also had a small table and a pair of wing chairs tucked into the corner.

“Well, I am the best paralegal in the firm.” She sighed. “Not that anyone would believe that’s the reason why though.”

“Why not?”

She shook her head. “Anyway, I have some briefs I need to proof.”

“Can I help with anything?” Mike offered.

Rachel gave him a considering look. “I also have some research that needs to be done… But you know, there may be something you can help with.” She pulled out two thick files and handed them over. “These are the bylaws for a corporation that we work with. They’ve recently sent us an update, and a renewal of our contract, but with no record of changes. They state that there are no substantial changes, but I think it’s worth double checking.”

“So you what me to read both versions and make notes about any changes?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Nope. Happy to help.”

Rachel when to her desk and pulled out a couple of highlighters and a new legal pad. She tossed them over to Mike. “I need to run to the library, but you can stay and work here, if you like.”

Mike was already scanning the first file, highlighter uncapped. “Great.”

Rachel returned about forty five minutes later to find Mike sitting on the floor with pages spread out in front of him.

Mike look up. “Oh, hey. I’m just about done. They changed the Table of Contents around so everything is in a different spot, but there were a few things that jumped out at me.” He handed her the legal pad full of his scribbled notes.

Rachel’s brow furrowed. “You picked up on all these changes?”

“Yeah, it was pretty easy. I have this memory thing. Once I read something, I can remember it, so it was really easy to spot the differences, even if they are all in a different order.”

“That’s amazing.”

He pointed to a line on his notes. “This is the one thing that really stood out.”

“They’ve added an indemnification provision.”

Mike nodded.

“That definitely should have been included in a record of changes. I wonder what else they’re hiding. Good catch, Mike.”

Mike picked himself up off the floor and smiled. “Anything else I can help with.”

Rachel laughed. “Are you kidding?” Rachel went to her desk and picked up the phone. She dialed, and then after a minute, spoke into the receiver. “Hey Ben, I needed someone to come up here with a new laptop, and we’re going to set up a new network account…”

*^*

It was a hellish day. This “hiccup” with the IPO was a major disaster, and Harvey could foresee it eating up all of his time for the next month. Finally he decided it was time to call it a day. He was halfway to the elevator before he remembered he had to collect Mike from wherever he had ended up.

Mike. The kid had looked positively mouthwatering when he had come out in his suit that morning. Harvey had been seriously debating the merits of calling in sick and spending the entire day with Mike when his phone had rung. And there went Harvey’s free time for the next month.

He went by Rachel Zane’s office to find Mike hunched over a laptop, furiously scribbling notes on a legal pad.

He opened the door. “It’s six o’clock. Are you ready to go?”

Mike looked surprised. “Is it that time already? Sorry.” He jumped up. “Hey Rach, can I leave this stuff here?”

“Sure thing, Mike. Thanks for all you help today.”

“See you tomorrow.” Mike grinned at her as Harvey guided Mike out of the office.

Mike was animated on the ride back to the condo, telling Harvey about the work he had done; The inconsistencies he had found within the contract, and the research Rachel was going to let him help with.

“How did you know what to look for?” Harvey asked.

Mike scratched his ear self-consciously. “I got pretty familiar with legal terms when I was studying for the Bar exam.”

It took a moment for Harvey to compute this. “You studied for the Bar? Why?”

“Some jerk bet me that I couldn’t pass it without having gone to law school.”

“You studied for the bar just to win a bet?”

Mike smiled. “Studied and passed.”

“You passed?” Mike nodded. “How did you pass?”

“I studied.” Mike stared out the window. “He was a huge dickwad. I had to prove him wrong.”

Harvey shook his head. Intelligent and headstrong. That was what NCOR had said. “So you don’t mind coming to the office with me?”

“Are you kidding? That was a blast.”

Well, that, at least, was good news.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Harvey reflected that it was a good thing that Mike liked spending time at the office, since it didn’t look like his case was going to be wrapped up anytime soon. At least he had made a friend in Rachel Zane. The two had become as thick as thieves. Most of the time, Mike could be found in Rachel’s office, their heads bent over a laptop or some paperwork together, whispering, laughing.

Harvey forcibly stopped that train of thought. It wouldn’t do to dwell on feelings that were dangerously close to jealousy (and for a bonded Omega, no less). The door opened, and Harvey looked up, eager for a distraction, to see Jessica Pearson walk into his office.

“I hope you are not dropping something else on me, because I am full up.”

Jessica smiled. “Nothing too strenuous, I promise.” She dropped a packet of paperwork on his desk and took a seat. “Just some forms for HR.”

Harvey picked up the folder and flipped through it. “I’ve worked here for a while. I’m pretty sure I already filled out a W-2.”

“They’re not for you. They’re for your Omega.”

Harvey looked up. “You want to put Mike on the payroll?”

“Since he’s already provided several key insights into current cases, I want to get everything on the up-and-up. It wouldn’t do to be accused of using NCOR slave labor.”

“Several key insights, huh?”

“Rachel won’t stop singing his praises.” There was a rueful twist to her lip. “He apparently has a brilliant legal mind.”

“He is a bright kid,” Harvey agreed. He looked at his boss. “You know the arrangement. If he goes into heat…”

Jessica nodded. “If he goes into heat, I am prepared to personally take over your current cases. You know I understand this kind of thing.”

“I do.”

“Now bring me up to speed with Maxwell.”

“He’s coming to the office this evening. I want him to announce this issue ahead of the IPO. We can’t afford to have this blow up in our faces. He’s firmly against it, because he knows it’s going to affect the market. I think I may need some help convincing him that he needs to be Tylenol, not Toyota.”

Jessica sighed. “I understand. I’ll have your back on this.”

“Good. I am going to need it.”

*^*

Rachel had left Mike in her office while she ran down to the file room to pull some records for their current case. Mike was bent over his laptop when he heard the door open.

“Hey, that was quick. Did you find…”

He trailed off. It was not Rachel. He knew Jessica Pearson by sight, of course, and by reputation. She was one of the most powerful female Alphas in the city. He jumped to his feet. “Ms. Pearson, uh, hi. You must need to talk to Rachel. She just had to run out for a minute. Uh, she’ll be back soon, or I could go get her--”

“That won’t be necessary,” she mercifully cut off his stream of verbal diarrhea. “I can wait.”

She took a seat in Rachel’s chair and looked him over coolly. “So, I have heard you’ve been incredibly helpful over the past few days.”

Mike colored. “Oh, I’m happy to help. Gives me something to do, really…”

“And how do you like living with Harvey?”

“He’s great,” Mike responded automatically.

Jessica nodded in response. Mike wondered if there was anything else he should do or say, but ended up just turning his attention back to his laptop.

Thankfully, Rachel returned a few minutes later. Her face lit up at the sight of the managing partner in her office. “Oh, hey. Were you looking for me?”

Jessica got up and crossed the small office to stand by her, the she reached down and took one of Rachel’s hands in hers. “Hey, Sweetie.”

“What’s up?” Rachel asked.

Jessica sighed. “I am so sorry, but I am not going to be able to make our dinner tonight.”

“Oh.” Rachel’s face fell.

“I know how much you were looking forward to it, but a meeting has come up--”

“The thing with Maxwell?” Rachel asked.

Jessica nodded.

Rachel put on a brave smile. “Well, it’s fine. I know how everyone’s scrambling on that.”

Jessica raised her free hand and used it to brush Rachel’s hair back from the side of her face. It was such an intimate gesture Mike had to look away. “I am going to make it up to you. I promise.”

“I understand. This is a big deal. Well, at least I can finish the Markozy briefs.”

“No. There is no sense in wasting the reservation. You should still go.” Jessica glanced over at Mike. “Take Mr. Ross with you. I am sure you two will have fun.”

Rachel looked unsure. “Well, I don’t know…”

“Go,” Jessica ordered. “Have fun. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jessica leaned down and quickly pressed her lips to the younger woman’s. “Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Ross,” she called out as she walked out of the office.

“Oh my god,” Mike breathed.

Rachel turned to stare at him. “What?”

“Jessica Pearson? She’s your Alpha?”

The corner of Rachel’s mouth rose. “You mean you didn’t know?”

“No! How would I know?”

“Oh, I figured someone around here would have told you.”

“No one told me.” Mike shook his head. “Not even Harvey. The jerk.”

Rachel laughed. “He knew you’d find out soon enough.”

“So how did that happen?” Mike asked. “I mean, you and her. Was it--”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you tonight.”

“Tonight?”

Rachel smirked. “Weren’t you listening? We’re going to dinner. Café Balthazar. Our reservation’s at seven.”

*^*

Rachel dragged Mike out of the office and across town at six thirty. The restaurant, which Rachel claimed was one of the best in the city, was seriously fancy. The tuxedoed maître d’ led them to their table and handed them menus. Mike’s eyes widened at the prices.

“Don’t worry about the cost,” Rachel told him. “The firm’s picking this up.”

“Are you sure?”

“One of the perks of being bonded to the boss.”

“Here you are, a goat cheese panna cotta.” The waiter set down a small plate in front of each of them, and also poured them each a small portion of wine, then quickly departed.

“Did we even order this?” Mike whispered.

Rachel laughed. “It’s an amuse bouche.”

“A what?”

“It’s a small appetizer that the chef prepares in order to whet your appetite for the rest of the meal.” Rachel took a sip of her wine. “Try it.”

Mike took a bite. “Pretty good.” He grinned. “I am so out of my league here, aren’t I?”

“Nah, you’ll do fine. After all, you have me to guide you through it.”

Mike looked over the menu again, the suggested, “Maybe you’d better order for me.”

“I will. You’re not allergic to anything, are you?”

After Mike confirmed he was not, Rachel ordered the current tasting menu for both of them, and a bottle of wine.

What followed was probably the most decadent meal that Mike had ever had. He ate his way through dishes with names like _Meyer Lemon Gelée with Caviar and Crème Fraîche, Madai Sashimi, Sicilian Pistachios, with Green Chili and Mint, Parmesan Risotto, Autumn Mushrooms and Herbs,_ and _Crispy Black Sea Bass, Roasted Brussels Sprouts and Spiced Apple Jus._ All of it was delicious.

They also worked their way through the bottle of wine. They were down to the last sips when Mike finally got up the courage to ask.

“So, about you and Jessica.”

Rachel laughed. “Curious, aren’t you?”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Mike said, slightly abashed. It really was none of his business.

“No, it’s okay.” She sobered. “Well, it’s rather complicated. In a way, we’ve been together since I was seventeen.”

Mike’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “Seventeen.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” Mike wasn’t sure how to take that. “So your family arranged it?”

“In a way.” Rachel sighed and put her wine glass down. “But it wasn’t supposed to be a bonding. It’s just that… the suppressants have never worked on me.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Mike had heard that some Omegas were resistant to them.

“My parents tried everything. I spent most of the year when I was sixteen drugged out of my mind. Sedatives, steroids, you name it. Nothing really worked, and even if it did, that was no way to live. My parents didn’t want to force me to bond, especially not in that kind of desperation.”

“So what happened?”

“One of my therapists, as a last ditch, recommended that they find me an Alpha. An older Alpha, she recommended, to ‘shepherd’ me through my heats for the next few years.”

“Shepherd?”

“Yes, it is what you thinking.” Rachel drained the last of her wine. “She’d spend my heats with me and then we’d go our separate ways. It was supposed to be just a business arrangement, but, of course, I got attached.”

“I can’t see how you wouldn’t.”

“Everyone could see I was getting too close. Jessica tried to pull back, my parents tried to set me up with someone else.” She shrugged. “Everyone was miserable. I was just a teenager… but anyway.” She shook her end. “In the end, it all worked out. Jessica and I are together now, and my parents accept it… for the most part.”

Mike read that there was still some tension there, but decided not to pry. “Wow. Well, thank you for telling me.”

Rachel shrugged. “I suppose it’s only fair since I know all about your situation. How are things going with Harvey?”

The waiter arrived with coffee and dessert. Mike stirred cream and sugar into his drink before answering. “Fine. Really. Just fine.”

“Just fine?” Rachel asked as she cracked the crust of her crème brulee.

“We just haven’t really had a lot of time to spend together. He’s on this case constantly, and when he’s not, well, I don’t blame him for just wanting to decompress.”

“But you’re going to be his priority, Mike. He should make time to spend with you.”

“Like Jessica did with you, tonight?” Mike regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m an ass.”

Rachel took a sip of her coffee. “No, that was fair. Bitchy, but fair.” She smiled at him over her cup. “You’re defending him, already.”

Mike shrugged. “Harvey’s already done a lot for me.”

“Alphas are driven, that’s why they need people like us to balance them out. I think you’ll be good for Harvey… in the long run.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. What about in the short run?”

“In the short run, you need to remember how to exercise your Omega wiles. I think you pretended to be a Beta for too long.”

*^*

It took the combined forces of both Harvey and Jessica to convince Maxwell to do the right thing. Harvey was near exhausted. He and Jessica were enjoying a scotch when Mike and Rachel returned from dinner, flush from whatever they had been drinking and the cool night air.

Jessica greeted her Omega with a kiss, and they quickly said goodnight, leaving Mike and Harvey alone. Mike collapsed onto Harvey’s sofa with a groan.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. “Did you two have a nice time?”

“There were all these little plates. They all only had about three bites on them, but I am so stuffed right now.”

Harvey straightened the papers on his desk. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I mean, I didn’t even think I would like caviar, but Rachel insisted I try it, and it was so good.”

“You had caviar?” Harvey looked up.

“It was the third or fourth course.” Mike met Harvey’s eyes, and gave him a slow smile. “What? Worried about me developing expensive tastes?”

Harvey laughed. “I think I’ll be able to afford you.”

“No, you shouldn’t worry. I think I am still a hot dog guy at heart.”

“I think we can have some fun expanding your pallet.” Harvey thought about all the new experiences that he would show Mike. The things that he would get to explore with Mike. Once they were bonded, and this awful case was over.

“What?”

“Nothing. Are you ready to go?”

“Yup.” They headed towards the elevators. Mike swayed towards him a bit, bumping shoulders with him. Harvey wrapped an arm around him, just to keep him steady, but Mike practically melted into his side.

Once the car was headed for the lobby, Mike cleared his throat somewhat self-consciously. “So,” he began, “I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“What?”

“Well… I mean… since you are having me sleep in your guest room, and everything… does that mean…”

“Mean what, Mike?” Harvey was having trouble following this disjointed sentence.

“Did you not want to do… anything… until my heat? I mean… anything?”

Ah. The light bulb came on for Harvey finally. It was probably the most awkward way he’d ever been propositioned, but he couldn’t help be charmed a bit.

“I think it would be better if we’d wait, Mike,” he said softly. “Not that I don’t want to, but--”

“No, sure. I understand.” Mike said quickly. He stared at the floor.

Harvey didn’t think he did. “I don’t think I’d be able to respect your boundaries if we were doing… other things. I’m not sure I’d be able to stop and… I want you to have the security of a bond before we do that.”

Mike snorted. “Harvey, you know I’m not a virgin, right? I’m no delicate flower. I’ve done things with other people and not been damaged by it, physically or emotionally.”

“Have you ever been with an Alpha? A male Alpha?”

He looked down. “No.”

“I know it’s hard, Mike. Indulge me on this, please.”

Mike gave him a shy smile. “Yeah, I guess so. Sorry. It’s just that patience has never been one of my strong suits.”

“I could guess.” Harvey squeezed his shoulder.

The elevator dinged. They caught a cab and rode home in silence. Harvey brooded on the way. Was he being needlessly cautious? The kid was young, he had needs. Perhaps they could…indulge a bit. He glanced over at Mike. No. For all Mike’s talk about his experience, Harvey’s own experience with gay sex had taught him that it was always a bit awkward and painful the first time, and he was an Alpha.

He didn’t trust himself. Even now, the urge to close the distance between them and mark that lovely young neck with his teeth was too strong. If they were actually having sex? Harvey was unsure he could resist.

When Mike was in heat, he would be high on pheromones, and everything would be less painful for him. The thought of Mike in heat, his skin flushed, his body open and wet and just aching for his cock had Harvey shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Hopefully both he and Mike wouldn’t have to wait too much longer.

*^*

The next week, Mike and Rachel were in the library, working on some research for an upcoming merger, when Mike’s attention was caught by a woman across the room.

“Hey Rach,” he whispered. “Who’s that over by the stacks?”

Rachel glanced up. “Oh, that’s Katrina Bennett. She works here sometimes. She freelances, really. Only takes cases that interest her.”

The woman found was she was looking for. She pulled out a heavy volume and left the library with it.

“I didn’t think any other unbonded Omegas worked here.”

“She’s kind of a special case. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of her. Her case was in the papers a few years ago. ”

“Case?”

Rachel sighed. “It’s kind of a sad story. Her parents had her bonded when she was eighteen. To an alpha who was, seriously, like three times her age. He apparently didn’t care about much other than being able to say he had a hot young Omega, so aside from some command performances at public events, he let her do pretty much whatever she wanted, so she went to college and then to Harvard Law.”

Mike wondered what that would be like. To have an Alpha that basically ignored you unless they needed something. But in a way, that kind of freedom was something he’d always wanted.

Rachel was going on. “Anyway, during her last year in law school, her alpha died. A coronary, or something like that. She was making arrangements to finish her J.D. when her Alpha’s kids…he’d been married before, they were older than her… sued her for the trust fund her Alpha had established for her. They basically said that since she wasn’t wasting away from grief, they didn’t have a true bond or some idiocy like that.”

“Jesus.”

“Jessica took her case. Pro bono.” Rachel said proudly. “Got it thrown out of court and made those clowns pay her fee as well.”

“So now, she works here?”

“Like I said, she freelances. Of course, she doesn’t really need to work at all, with her trust fund and the insurance payout.”

An independent, unbonded Omega. Well, Katrina Bennett certainly was unusual. Mike wondered if she was lonely.

*^*

Mike actually met Katrina Bennett just a few days later. He was waist deep in research for an embezzlement case, and had moved his stuff into Conference Room C so he could spread the paperwork out over the table. The door opened, and Katrina walked in.

“Hi! Mike, right? I’m Katrina. I just thought I should come by and introduce myself.”

“Hi Katrina. It’s nice to meet you.” Mike extended his hand and she shook it. “After all, we have to stick together, don’t we?”

She nodded, and picked up one of the file he had on the table. “Looking through the Edison Pharmaceuticals financials, I see. Are you working with Louis Litt on this?”

“I’m just helping out, trying to isolate the earnings withdrawals. I am not really working with anyone. Mr. Litt said I’d be too… distracting.”

Katrina chuckled ruefully. “Well, he’s probably doing you a favor. You really don’t want to hang around in the associate’s pool. All that testosterone can be a bit nauseating.”

“I guess so.”

“So, Rachel tells me you’re with Harvey Specter,” she said. “Where did you meet?”

“NCOR,” Mike replied bluntly. It was kind of a personal question, but he wouldn’t want to misrepresent his situation to another Omega.

Katrina blinked, clearly surprised.

“I got caught smoking pot one too many times,” he added. It wasn’t the exact truth, but close enough, he decided.

“Oh.” She paused for a moment. “So you were matched up through NCOR? I thought they always compelled a bonding before releasing Omegas in their care.”

“I guess they usually do. Harvey didn’t want that though. He got them to agree to wait until my next natural heat before bonding.”

“Oh,” Katrina repeated. “Well, I guess that’s good. Gives you a little more time to know each other. I worked with Harvey a time or two. He seems to be a good Alpha, very respectful.”

“Yeah, he’s great.”

“And he’s a wonderful lawyer.”

Harvey had never mentioned working with Katrina. He wondered what that meant. He felt a little twist of jealousy at the thought of them together, but that was ridiculous. He didn’t even know Harvey back then. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he nearly missed what Katrina said next.

“… thought about what happens if you can’t go into heat naturally?”

Mike’s head snapped up. “What?”

“I said, what happens if you can go into heat naturally?”

“What do you mean?”

Katrina shrugged. “I mean, you were probably like me, right? How long were you on suppressants, since you were fifteen?”

“Fourteen.”

Katrina nodded. “I was on them too. The only heat I ever experienced was the induced bonding heat with James…my former Alpha.”

Mike could hear the disdain she had for her old Alpha.

“So?” he asked.

“I went off suppressants two years ago, but I still haven’t had a heat.”

“You went off the supps? Why?”

Katrina shrugged. “I just decided to. All my life, it’s been like I was hiding from it, and I realized that I have never fully experienced what it was like to be an Omega. I decided I wanted to feel that, just for once.”

“But what if you went into heat? How would you handle it?”

Katrina lowered her voice. “They have... agencies. There’s a Beta escort agency that specializes in helping single Omegas through heats. I was going to use them, but it turns out, I never even needed to. Two years, and nothing.”

“I didn’t realize that could happen.”

“Neither did I. But there really haven’t been any long range studies about the effects of suppressants. Who knows what kind of crap they were feeding us? And we were all so grateful for it.” The bitterness was evident in her voice.

Mike was stunned. He had never heard of anything like that. “The NCOR doctor said I should go into heat within two months.”

“But what would Harvey do,” Katrina asked, “if you couldn’t?”

What would Harvey do? Harvey was so determined to wait for a heat before they did anything. He said it was because of Mike, for his own protection, but could it be that he just didn’t want a damaged Omega? If Mike didn’t go into heat, would he eventually relent and allow them to be bonded with the stimulants? Or would he just send him back to NCOR?

The late afternoon sun was beating through the large glass windows, making the room unbearable warm, but suddenly, unaccountably, Mike felt freezing cold.


	7. Chapter 7

“Man, you suck at this now,” Trevor exclaimed, bumping his shoulder into Mike's.

“Give me a break,” Mike retorted. “I haven’t played in a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You’ve been too busy with your new fancy job.” Trevor grinned at him. “You know, I always told you that you could be a success if you tried.”

“Right before you’d pass me the bowl.” Mike tossed his controller on the floor as his character died another gruesome death on screen.

They were at Trevor’s new place. They were sitting in an alcove just off the kitchen, which was probably originally designated as a dining room, but Travis had allowed Trevor to move some of the stuff from his apartment into it, and to make his own space. It was odd, sitting on the same couch, playing the same video games, but everything had changed.

Trevor’s Alpha appeared at the doorway. “Food’s here,” he announced.

“Awesome. I’m starving.” Trevor paused the game and hopped off the couch.

Mike followed behind. “Thank you for having me over,” he said formally to Travis.

The older man smiled and waved off his thanks. “Thank you for coming over. I know Trevor misses hanging out with you. I’m just sorry Harvey couldn’t come over with you.”

Mike looked down. “He’s just been really busy lately.”

“I know how it goes. But these cases don’t last forever.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you guys coming?” Trevor called from the kitchen. “I am going to eat all the dumplings if you don’t hurry up.”

They ate at the counter. After they were done, Trevor refused any help cleaning the kitchen, so Mike took his beer, and stepped out onto the balcony. There was a breeze coming off the river, and the bridges were lit up. It was stunning.

“Hey,” Trevor joined him after a few minutes. “It’s a little chilly out here. Want a sweatshirt or something?”

“No, I’m fine. Feels good.” Mike glanced at his friend. “This is some view.”

Trevor looked around and smiled. “Yeah, not bad, right?”

Mike leaned against the railing and studied his friend. “So how about you? What have you been doing with yourself lately?”

“I’ve been taking some classes.” Trevor took a pull of his beer. “Over at NYU.”

“Classes? Really, what about?”

Trevor shrugged. “Cooking, history, and art appreciation.”

“Art appreciation?”

“Hey, it was open.” Trevor looked out over the river. “Travis said I should broaden my interests.”

“Huh.” Mike took another drink. “Have you been enjoying them?”

“Yeah, they haven’t been bad. Interesting, really.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Hey,” Travis appeared at the doorway. “Harvey just called. He thinks this meeting’s going to go all night.”

“Oh,” Mike headed for the doorway. “Does he want me to head over there?”

Travis shook his head. “He thinks it’s best if you just spend the night here. He said he’d swing by the in the morning and pick you up.”

Mike’s brow furrowed. “Why can’t I just go home?”

Travis looked uncomfortable. “Um, it might have something to do with your conditional NCOR release.”

“So I need a babysitter?” Mike was incensed.

“Hey, Mike, it’s cool. Man.” Trevor came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “We can play Xbox all night. Just like the old days. It’ll be fun.”

Mike was still bristling at the implication he needed to be watched over. After all, wasn’t the tracking anklet supposed to monitor him as well? And Harvey couldn’t even be bothered to call him personally about this? But this situation wasn’t Travis or Trevor’s fault, so he forced himself to calm down.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Sure, it would be fine. Sorry to put you guys out.”

Both of them rushed to reassure him. Travis ushered them both back inside and got them fresh beers.

Later that night, Mike felt a bit calmer. The beers that they had plied him with had helped. And it wasn’t like he had never slept on Trevor’s pull out before. So with the soft hum of the TV luring him to sleep, he felt almost sanguine about the whole thing.

It had also been amusing to see Trevor fuss over him. He had insisted on putting a Tempur-Pedic mattress topper on the bed, making it up, and giving him a pair of clean sweats to sleep in, even fluffing the pillows. Mike wondered if part of it was Trevor’s Omega nature, so long buried, finally coming out.

He was less amused a few hours later when he was woken up. Trevor and Travis were either under the (mistaken) assumption that they were being quiet, or they had completely forgotten he was sleeping on the other side of the wall. At any rate, the breathy moans and soft cries were not conducive to his sleep. Mike buried his head under a pillow.

Sex. So far, he’d managed to avoid thinking about it, after the clumsy discussion with Harvey in the elevator. Harvey wanted to wait till his heat, and now Mike was no longer confident he would eventually have one. What would happen then? Would Harvey send him back to NCOR? Harvey had already opened his home to Mike, bought him a whole wardrobe of new clothes, and gotten him a job. Mike had a whole new life in the course of a month, and would it be ripped away from him again? How would Mike ever move on after something like that?

Mike finally drifted back to sleep, waking when he heard someone moving about in the kitchen. He pulled himself out of bed, and padded into the other room. Trevor was just turning the coffee maker on.

“Hey man. Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, great.” Mike decided not to mention the late interruption. “How about you?”

“All good. So what are you up to today?”

“Who knows? Harvey’ll probably just go back to the office.” Mike slunk into one of the barstools at the counter. “Maybe I’ll get my bike out. Go for a ride.”

“Hopefully it doesn’t rain.” Trevor made a face. “You want cereal? Oatmeal? Travis has these energy bars that aren’t bad…”

“Whatever, man.”

“I know, I’ll make some eggs.” Trevor pulled a pan out of one of the lower cabinets and got the eggs and milk out of the fridge. “Help yourself to coffee.”

“Thanks.” Mike got up and poured himself a cup. The sun was just beginning to rise. While Trevor bustled around the kitchen, Mike took his coffee and went back out on the balcony. The early morning sunlight illuminated the city. It made Mike’s breath catch.

He glanced back inside. Travis had emerged from his bedroom, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. He wrapped his arms around Trevor’s waist and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. He whispered something that made Trevor laugh. Mike turned away. He could imagine himself and Harvey in such a position, couldn’t he? Both of them warm and sleep-soft after a night spent in each other’s arms, laughing in their own kitchen preparing breakfast. Mike tried to conjure up the image in his mind. Would that happen?

Harvey got up early and went to the gym most mornings. Maybe he would leave Mike in bed asleep and then return after the workout, sweaty and flushed. Maybe he would crawl back into bed like that, ignoring Mike’s token protests, and kiss him fully awake. Or maybe he would drag Mike into the shower with him where they would--

“Hey.” Mike jumped at the sound. Trevor was at the door. “Eggs are ready. You coming?”

Mike sighed to himself as he followed Trevor back inside.

Mike was just finishing his breakfast when Harvey showed up.

“Rough night?” Travis asked, taking in the dark circles under Harvey’s eyes. “Can we get you some breakfast?”

“Just some coffee would be great.”

Travis filled a mug and passed it over. “So what happened?”

“Maxwell’s engineer balked at the deal at the last minute. Thanks.” Harvey took a long sip of coffee. “Threats were made. The whole thing got ugly.” Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Did it finally get settled?” Mike asked.

“For now. We’ll see how it goes at the deposition on Monday.” Harvey drained the rest of his coffee, and looked at Mike. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure.” Mike turned to Travis and Trevor. “Thanks for dinner… and breakfast.”

“Anytime, man.” Trevor hugged him. “Take care.”

“See you soon.” Mike followed Harvey out the door.

“So, did you have a nice time?” Harvey asked once they were in a cab headed back to their place.

“Yeah, great.” Mike wanted to bring up that fact that he didn’t appreciate being babysat like he was some kind of little kid, but Harvey looked so exhausted that he couldn’t bring himself to complain. Harvey slumped back against the seat of the cab and closed her eyes. They didn’t speak the rest of the ride home.

*^*

“Harvey.”

Harvey glanced up. “Louis.” He must have waited until Donna went to the ladies room again. He turned back his attention to the press release on his desk. Louis approached his desk and stood there silently.

“What can I do for you?” Harvey finally asked.

Louis took this as an invitation to drop into a chair. “I’m just wondering what the hell you are thinking.”

That got Harvey’s attention. He looked up. “What are you talking about?”

“Dangling an unbonded Omega in front of the entire firm? I mean, I know you like to show off your things, but really he is becoming a distraction.”

“Are you having a problem with the quality of his work, Louis?”

“Well, no--”

“I didn’t think so, since, according to Donna, you’ve dumped about a hundred briefs on the kid. If you find him so distracting, you can easily avoid him. He has more than enough work as it is.”

Louis leaned forward. “And it really doesn’t bother you that people are pawing around him?”

Harvey looked up. “Who’s pawing him?”

“Oh he’s just become everyone’s favorite paralegal lately.” Louis smirked. “I mean, the kid’s good, but he’s not that good.”

“He’s _exactly_ that good.”

After a few more snide exchanges, Louis left. Harvey gave up on concentrating on the press release. He decided to talk a walk. He headed down the stairs. He’d swing by Mike’s new cubicle, make sure the kid wasn’t working too hard. Harvey’s mouth twisted into a frown. Mike had been quiet lately. Too quiet, really. Something was bothering the kid, but he didn’t seem to want to tell Harvey what it was. They had spent plenty of time together Saturday night and Sunday, but Mike had never opened up. They just chatted about his current cases and law precedents and bad sci-fi television programs.

Harvey blinked as he approached Mike’s area. There were at least three young men hanging around the hallway. As Harvey edged past them, ignoring the murmured greeting and looked inside. Brent Sanderson, one of the senior partners, who had to be at least sixty-seven if he was a day, was shaking Mike’s hand.

“Well, young man,” Sanderson purred. “I appreciated your help with this.”

“My pleasure, sir. Really.” Mike replied.

Sanderson turned and caught sight of him standing there. “Harvey. Just complementing your protégé here.” He clapped Mike on the shoulder. “He did some excellent work for me on the Davidson-Parson merger.”

“Mike isn’t just my protégé,” Harvey reminded him. “But I’m glad to hear he’s being helpful.” Sanderson hadn’t removed his hand from Mike’s shoulder. Harvey stared at it. “I’m afraid that I need Mike for a few minutes.”

“Of course, of course.” Sanderson squeezed Mike’s shoulder again. Harvey felt his blood pressure rise. “Well, Mike. Thank you again.”

Sanderson drifted out of the cube. Harvey looked at Mike. “Want to take a walk?”

Mike actually looked at his watch. “I’m supposed to sit in on this deposition for the Mershon case, but that’s not for another thirty minutes.”

“Let’s go then.”

“Okay.” Mike grabbed his jacket from off the back of his chair. As they headed out, the three people who were waiting for Mike melted away, some of them murmuring about grabbing coffee later, or wanting to pick Mike’s brain about some obscure legal precedent.

Harvey rested one hand on the back of Mike’s neck as he guided him into the elevator. Once they were outside, he dropped his hand as they walked down the city street together.

“So what’s going on?” Mike asked.

“I just needed a break,” Harvey admitted. “And it looked like you could have used one too.”

“What, with Sanderson?” Mike shrugged. “He’s fine. A little touchy-feely, but nothing excessive.”

“You shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

“Harvey, really. It’s nothing.”

“Well, I want you to let me know if anyone’s bothering you.”

Mike laughed. “No one’s bothering me. It’s been great. I’ve gotten to work on so many different cases.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Harvey ran a hand through his hair. “This mess with Maxwell should be over by the end of the week.”

“That’s good.”

“My schedule should be a lot lighter once that happens.”

“Great. I know you could use the rest.”

Harvey wanted to say something about how they could probably spent more time together once that happened, but Mike seemed lost in his own thoughts. He clapped a hand on Mike’s shoulder, and guided him down the street in silence.

*^*

Later that week, Katrina stopped by Mike’s cubicle. “Hey,” she said. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Not here. Follow me.” She turned and hurried down the hallway.

Mike had no choice but to get up and follow her. ”Where are we going?”

She didn’t answer. She kept walking until they reached a door down at the end of the hallway. She opened it, and ushered him inside. It was a supply closet.

“Um, Katrina, what are we doing?”

She smiled grimly. “Normally, I wouldn’t do this, but I owe you after that catch you made with the Glebe Industries financials that week.”

Mike shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything for that.”

“No, I made a mistake, and it would have cost the client millions if you hadn’t pick up on it.”

She opened her purse, rummaged in it, and then handed him a small metal cylinder about the size of a cigar tube.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Open it.”

He twisted the cap off. Inside, there was a small syringe filled with a yellow liquid. “What the hell is this?”

“Stimulant pheromones. That’s what NCOR uses to induce a heat in their Omegas. Inject it into your thigh muscle, and you’ll be in heat in about twenty minutes.”

Mike blinked.

She looked at him if he was particularly dim. “You can use it to induce a heat, so you and Harvey can bond.”

Mike stared at her. “But… but Harvey doesn’t want an induced heat.”

Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why is it that Alphas get to make all the decisions about our bodies? That’s not right.”

“No, but...”

“You don’t want to go back to NCOR, do you?”

“Of course not,” he snapped. “I am just not sure lying is the best way to begin out bonded life.”

She twisted her lip. “You don’t have to lie outright. Just don’t tell him. There’s no way he could know.”

“Isn’t there?” Mike stared down at the syringe. “Katrina, I don’t know...”

“Look. Use it, or don’t use it. It doesn’t matter to me. I just thought that you should have the option, for once.” With that, she turned and walked out of the supply room, leaving Mike alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike locked himself in a stall in the men’s room and pulled the metal tube out of his pocket. He stared at it for a long time. It was somewhat ironic this was the second time he had been approached with a needle full of stimulants. The first incident, the guard at NCOR, had brought Harvey into his life in the first place. And now this second one, could ensure that he would stay a part of Harvey’s life… or it could drive him away completely.

One injection, he could catch a cab home and call Harvey. He could tell him he had felt strange all day and now he was sure what was happening. Harvey, he knew, would hurry home and then…

Mike’s stomach twisted. That was what he wanted, wasn’t it? Katrina was right, he should be allowed to decide what happened to his own body. Why shouldn’t he, rather than biology, choose the time of his heat?

Still, it felt like lying. And lying to Harvey out of all people…

Mike should just put the syringe in the sharps box in the bathroom and forget all about it. He should do this right now. He got up… sighed, and put the needle back in the tube, and stuffed it into his pocket.

He felt the weight of the needle in his pocket for the rest of the day.

*^*

“What’s up?” Rachel asked.

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. You’ve just seemed kind of jumpy this afternoon.”

Mike sighed.

“Come on, Mike. You can tell me. What’s going on?”

Mike looked at her. She might be able to help him. And she had been open with him about her own situation. “Nothing’s going on. And I guess that’s the problem. The doctors said I should be going into heat soon, but I haven’t had one in years, not since I was fifteen. I don’t even remember what it’s like.”

Rachel’s eye’s softened. “I guess that would be difficult. But it’s nothing to be nervous about. I know Harvey will take good care of you.”

“I just hate the thought of being that helpless.” Mike leaned forward. “So what’s it like? I mean, I don’t want personal details or anything--”

“Good, because you’re not getting any,” she laughed.

“Can you just… tell me what it feels like… when it starts? So I’ll know what to expect.”

Rachel pursed her lips. “Well, I imagine it’s a little different since I’m a woman, but the general symptoms can’t be much different, can they?”

“Anything would help. I’m just scrambling around in the dark here. Since NCOR usually induces heats, they’re really no help. What are the early signs?”

“Well, I think that’s different for everyone. Mine always start with me feeling sort of wrung out, just really tired and distracted. I sleep a little more than usual.”

“Just feeling tired? That must be a common occurrence, working here.”

Rachel cocked her head. “Well, it’s a different kind of tiredness, not just overwork. Actually, Jessica can usually tell before I can.”

Mike looked down. “Well, I doubt Harvey would be able to tell with me.”

Rachel tapped a finger to her lips. “No, since you’re not bonded yet. I bet after you have though, it will be easy for him to tell.”

“Yeah.”

“I tend to also feel a bit needier. I want more physical contact, more affection, all that stuff.”

Mike thought any type of physical touch from Harvey would be a nice change, but he couldn’t say that to Rachel.

“Does that help at all?” She asked.

“Yeah, it does. Thanks for telling me.”

“No problem.” She smiled at him. “Now let’s get back to this case files. I want to go home at some point tonight.”

*^*

Saturday afternoon, Harvey found Mike sitting in the living room.

“I am off to the gym,” he told Mike. “What are you up to this afternoon?”

Mike looked up from the brief he was reading. He shrugged. “I have no plans. I think I might go take a bike ride.”

“Be careful,” Harvey told him sternly.

Mike grinned at him. “I’ll wear my helmet and everything.”

“Hmph.”

Harvey pushed himself at the gym. He worked out with his trainer for an hour, then ran on a treadmill for another forty five minutes. Then, he sat in the steam room for a while and brooded about Mike.

Mike. He had been distance over the past few days, preoccupied about something. Harvey couldn’t imagine what it was. It couldn’t be an issue at work, could it? He supposed it was all the fault of this ridiculous situation with Maxwell. He decided that Mike was going to work directly with him from now on. There was no sense in Mike wasting his talent proofing briefs doing basically paralegal work when he could be working with the best closer in the city.

Mike had slotted into his life perfectly. He was brilliant and perfect at work, funny and entertaining when they were at home together. The only thing that was missing was his presence in Harvey’s bed, but that would come soon enough…

The living room was empty and dark when Harvey got home.

“Mike?” he called out tentatively, a small spike of worry inching up his spine. If Mike had gone out riding his bike he should have been home before it got dark. Could something have happened?

He hurried into his bedroom and was relieved, though a bit confused, to hear the sound of the water running in his shower. Then he smiled to himself. Mike must have discovered that the shower in his ensuite bathroom had dual shower heads and a waterfall function. It was a rather extreme indulgence, even for Harvey. He couldn’t blame Mike for wanting to try it out after a long workout.

Mike had left the bathroom door slightly ajar, and from where he was standing, Harvey could see the Omega clearly, standing in the glass encased shower. Mike must have just gotten in, since the walls were not completely fogged up. Harvey had a clear view of a slender back, tapering down to a lovely rounded ass. Harvey stopped, stunned, unable to move. Mike turned, eyes closed, and ducked his head under one of the streams of water, an expression of bliss on his face. Harvey saw a slender torso, well-toned abs and a long, pink cock hanging almost innocently between his legs.

Harvey felt an overwhelming pang of lust. He was already hard in his sweats. There was a drenched Omega in his shower, and Mike was going to be his. Should be his already. Harvey wanted to strip off his own clothes and join Mike in the shower. He could imagine it. Mike’s eyes would widen as Harvey opened the shower door, and Harvey would crowd him against the marble tiles. He would run his hands over than wet, slender body, pull Mike close, and relish in the slippery feel of skin on skin. And then he would finally kiss Mike, claim his mouth, and mark that delicate creamy skin. From there, things would devolve. They would stumble to the bed, and have wet, slippery sex. Mike turned again, and Harvey broke out of his revelry. He quickly stepped away. It was a violation, watching Mike like this. If Mike saw him, he would be rightly creeped out.

Harvey was sitting in the living room, desperately trying to concentrate on the evening news, when Mike emerged from his bedroom, his hair wet.

“Oh, hey,” he said, coloring. “I didn’t realize that you were home.”

“You can use my shower if you want,” Harvey said. “It’s no big deal.”

Mike smiled. “Your shower is awesome. I could have stayed in there forever. Did the condo come like that?”

“I may have ordered an upgrade.”

Mike collapsed on the couch next to him. “Some upgrade.”

“So how was your ride?”

“Good. I just went around the park a few times. How was the gym?”

“Fine.” Silence fell between them again. The news played on. Uprising in the Middle East, violent drug cartels in Mexico, a pending trade agreement in China… Finally, Harvey had enough and shut it off.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asked Mike. “Sushi? Thai?”

“Whatever,” Mike sighed.

“How about a movie?”

Mike blinked. “You mean here?”

“No.” Harvey stood. “Let’s go out. That new Marvel thing is playing now, isn’t it? Let’s catch the next showing, then we can grab something after.”

Mike treated him to a genuine smile. “Sounds good.”

*^*

“Can I ask you a question?”

Trevor looked up from his sandwich. They were sitting on the back steps of the Pearson Hardman building. Trevor had stopped by after one of his classes, and they had bought sandwiches from one of the food trucks that prowled the area.

“Sure. Shoot. We have no secrets.”

Mike shifted uncomfortably. “It’s kind of personal.”

“Personal?” Trevor raised his eyebrows.

Mike decided to just blurt it out. “What was your bonding like?”

Trevor’s face closed down.

“Never mind,” Mike said quickly. “It’s okay. I’m sorry.”

Trevor shook his head. “No, it’s just… Why do you want to know?”

Mike shifted. “I’m just curious. You had stimulants when you bonded. I was just wondering what it felt like, you know? If it felt at all like a natural heat…”

“Fuck if I know, Mike. I haven’t had a natural heat in like, twelve years.” Trevor stared at his food. “It came on really quick. That’s all I know. Anyway, why do you want to know?”

“I hate it,” Mike burst out. “I hate this waiting, wondering. I wish Harvey and I could have done it like you and Travis did. Gotten it all over with at the beginning.”

Trevor grimaced. “No, you don’t, Mike. Trust me.”

Mike glanced at his friend. “No?”

“Fuck no. Jesus…” Trevor took one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That whole experience was just… humiliating and awful.”

Mike sat back in silence. Trevor had never mentioned anything like this before. “But, you guys are doing okay now, right?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah, Travis and I… well, yeah, we’re working now. But our bonding isn’t something I like to think about… or look back on. It was degrading and I…” Trevor shook his head. “Harvey’s doing you a huge favor, man.”

After that, he didn’t feel comfortable questioning Trevor any more about this. They finished their sandwiches in silence.

*^*

By Friday morning, Mike had made a decision. They needed to talk about this now. Harvey had been great over the past week. They had gone out on Saturday like an actual couple. He had Mike work in his office, glared at anyone else who dared bring Mike work, and had even brought Mike to court with him. Mike had been dazzled by Harvey’s sheer brilliance in the courtroom. If they had been bonded, Mike would have been puffed up in pride over his Alpha. He needed to talk to Harvey about his worries, and get everything out in the open between them. It was the right thing to do.

Mike was eating his toast when Harvey came into the kitchen.

“Harvey,” he asked. “Do you think we could talk? I mean, not right now, but after work? I just… have some things I need to talk to you about.”

Harvey frowned. “Is everything okay? No one’s bothering you at work, are they?”

Mike shook his head. “It’s nothing like that. I promise.”

Harvey crossed the room, He put his hand on Mike’s waist, under his suit jacket. Mike could feel the warmth of his hand through his shirt. “You can talk to me about anything, kid.”

Mike blushed. “I know. It’s nothing urgent. I just want some time with… just us.”

Harvey leaned closer and kissed his temple. “I get it. No problem. We can order that ridiculous pizza you like, if you want.”

Mike could barely speak. Physical contact and a kiss? This was unprecedented. Harvey was trying to kill him. “Sounds good.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

The day passed quickly. When they got back to the condo, Mike hurried to change.

“What’s the name of that pizza place you like?” Harvey called from the other room.

“It’s Sarducci’s. The number’s in my phone.” Mike called back. He stripped off his suit and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He hurried back into the living room. “Did you call yet? I could go for some garlic knots too…”

He stopped as he came into the living room. Harvey had apparently gone looking for his phone in his bag. He was standing there holding the metal tube in one hand and the syringe in the other.”

“Mike… what the hell is this?”

Mike’s brain, which normally flew along at supersonic speed, stuttered to a halt. Embarrassingly, it took him several moments to even formulate a reply.

“It’s… um, well… It’s what I wanted to talk to you about… sort of…”

Harvey’s brows rose. “You wanted to talk to me about how you’re carrying around needles full of mysterious liquid?” He gestured with the syringe. “What is in this, Mike?”

“It’s bonding stimulants.”

Harvey’s face shut down. “And how do you know that? Who gave this to you?”

Mike shook his head. “It’s not important.”

Harvey gave him an incredulous look. “It damn well is. Who gave it to you?”

Mike laughed bitterly. “That’s what you’re concerned about? Who gave this to me?”

“Was it your drug running friend, Trevor?”

Mike’s jaw dropped in shock. “No!”

“He’s dragged you into this business once before.”

“This has nothing to do with Trevor. And anyway, we ran pot, not illegal stimulants.”

Harvey seemed to accept this. “Then someone from work?”

“For fuck’s sake, Harvey! It completely figures you would concentrate on the legal aspect of this.”

“Fine. You want to talk about something else? How long have you had this?”

Mike was suspicious that this was a different approach to the same question, but he answered anyway. “About a week. I was going to tell you, tonight. That’s what I wanted to talk about.”

“A week?” Harvey seemed even more outraged. “You should have come to me with this right away.”

“Right, I should have come running to you, so you could throw it away.”

Harvey dropped the needle on the coffee table. “You’re damn right I would have thrown it away.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Why is it you get to decide what happens to my body?”

“Because you make shit decisions on your own, Mike. That’s the whole reason we met in the first place.”

“So you get to decide.” Mike laughed bitterly.

“Damn right I do. I’m your Alpha.”

Mike shook his head. “Except you’re not, Harvey. Not yet.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re so determined that we do this naturally. But what if I can’t have a natural heat? What happens then?”

Harvey blinked. “Why wouldn’t you be able to have a natural heat? The doctors said--”

“Yeah, I know what the doctors said when they were pawning me off on you. But there are plenty of Omegas who can’t go into heat naturally after being pumped full of suppressants their entire lives.”

“Mike, that--”

“And what happens then? I’m building a life here, and I constantly have to worry if you’re going pull it out from under me.”

“So you decided it would be better to trick me? Induce a heat in yourself, and to hell with what I want?”

“It’s always about what you want, Harvey. What about what I want?”

“You’re not going to get what you want by lying to me, Mike.”

“You know what, Harvey? Screw you.” And with that, Mike stalked out the front door and slammed it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all knew that explosion was coming... Fall-out to follow soon. Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

“So he just left?” The disbelief was evident in Donna’s voice. “And you didn’t go after him?”

Harvey sighed into the phone, and looked out over the skyline. “He needed to calm down. Going after him would have just fanned the flames. He’ll cool down, and we can talk about it when he gets back.”

“How long has he been gone?”

Too damn long, actually. Harvey glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. “Four hours.” Closer to four and a half, actually. Harvey took a drink of the red wine he had poured for himself an hour ago.

“Four hours? Harvey, he could be anywhere…”

“He wouldn’t leave the city.” And if he wasn’t home by midnight, Harvey would call NCOR, and have them locate Mike via his anklet. He didn’t want to have to do that though. He was hoping Mike would calm down and come back on his own.

Donna sighed. “That still leaves a lot of places he could get into trouble.”

Yes, Harvey was painfully aware of that. His grip on the phone tightened. “He got into trouble just hanging around the office.”

“Are you’re sure he got it from someone at the office?”

“Where else could he have gotten it? Though I guess you could order than stuff over the internet….”

“Harvey.” Donna sounded exasperated. “I think you’re missing the entire point.”

“What do you mean?”

He could almost hear Donna rolling her eyes. “The fact that he was even thinking about using it should tell you he was feeling desperate. He’s scared, Harvey. Scared that you’re not committed to him, that you’re on the verge of sending him away.”

Harvey considered. “Well, of course that’s not true.”

“But that’s how he felt. And what do you do when he finally opens up to him about his feelings? You tell him he’s an idiot.”

“He was an idiot. He had no idea what was in that syringe. It could have been full of cyanide, for all he knew.”

“Harvey.”

Harvey clenched his jaw. “You’re right. I had no idea he was so upset about that possibility.”

The beep of call waiting interrupted her response. “Hold on. Let me check this.” He clicked over without even checking the caller ID. “Hello?”

“It’s eleven thirty,” Travis’s voice intoned. “Do you know where your Omega is?”

Harvey’s shoulders slumped. “Tell me he’s with you.”

“Yes, he’s here. I’m guessing you two had a little spat?” He could hear the smile in his friend’s voice.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Harvey replied. He felt himself relax slightly. At least Mike was okay, even if he was still angry.

“It happens. Trevor and I have had some knock-down, drag outs ourselves.”

“Keep him there, I’ll be over in twenty minutes.” Less if he had any luck finding a cab.

“Whoa, Harvey, hold up,” Travis said hurriedly. “He’s upset, and he’s had a bit to drink… Well, a lot to drink. It might be better if you just let him sleep it off here, and you can come get him in the morning.”

That wasn’t happening. “Travis, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Make sure he stays there.”

“Okay,” his friend replied, resigned.

Harvey clicked back over to Donna. “Donna--”

“Was that him?” she asked. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s at Travis’s. I am going to go get him now.”

“Harvey, remember… you need to be gentle with him. Remember what he’s gone through, what he’s been thinking. You need to reassure him.”

“Donna, he’s my Omega. I’ll take care of him.”

“Just be careful.” Donna sighed.

“I will. Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime.”

Harvey slipped his phone into his pocket and hurried to the lobby. He had to wait while the doorman called a cab for him, but he was soon he was on his way.

As he approached the front door of Travis’s apartment, he realized he was not the only Alpha having Omega problems tonight.

“You called him?” An indignant voice was asking. “How could you do that? You can see how upset he is.” Trevor, most likely

“Babe, I had to call him,” Travis answered pleadingly. “He was worried sick. I’d be so worried if I didn’t know where you were.”

“But Mike’s in no state to deal with him now.”

“I know, I tried to tell him that, but--”

Harvey knocked on the door, and on trying the handle, found it open. He walked inside. Trevor and Travis were standing in the living room. Trevor glared at him, and stalked out of the room. Travis gave him a smile and guided him into the kitchen.

“Hey, he’s fine. Just a little… over served.” He pulled a couple of bottles of beer out of the fridge and offered one to him.

“When did he get here?” He twisted off the cap and downed half of it in one go.

“About twenty minutes before I called you. He was three sheets to the wind when he arrived, I promise.”

“We had a fight… I screwed up.” He slumped against the counter and took another drink.

Travis nodded. “I got the jist. He knows it was wrong trying to keep that from you.”

Harvey shook his head. “He wanted to talk. I was just so angry about the stims that I wouldn’t listen to him.”

“By the way, he didn’t get those from Trevor. There is no way he would do that, even for Mike.”

“I know. Now, where is he? We need to talk.”

Travis let him through the kitchen into a small alcove. Mike was sitting on a leather sofa next to Trevor, who appeared to be trying to get him to drink a glass of water. Harvey’s heart clenched at the sight of him. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair mussed, and he was tilting dangerously to the left. There was a metal trash can that had been placed by his feet.

“Trevor,” Travis called from behind him. “Let’s give them a few minutes, okay.”

Trevor’s mouth tightened mulishly, and he gave Harvey another sour look as he placed the glass of water on a side table and stalked out of the room.

Mike wouldn’t meet Harvey’s eyes as he crossed the room and sat down next to him.

“So, what were you drinking?” Harvey asked.

The question took Mike by surprise, as he had hoped. “Um, tequila.” He hiccupped.

“I hope you sprang for the good stuff, otherwise you’ll be paying for it tomorrow.”

“Only the best for me, right?” And with that, Mike lost the battle with his stomach, and vomited its contents into the trash can at his feet.

*^*

Mike woke up and wished he hadn’t. His head pounded, his mouth felt like it was full of sand, his shin ached (he belatedly remembered slamming it into a park bench the night before) and his stomach churned. But all of those physical symptoms were really nothing compared to the overall humiliation he felt. Oh god, he had really fucked up. He’d had a fight with Harvey, stormed out and got drunk, then when Harvey had come to get him, he’d nearly thrown up all over the man’s shoes.

Mike groaned softly. He didn’t remember much after that. He was surprised Harvey hadn’t dragged him back to NCOR immediately, but maybe he was waiting until the morning. He forced his eyes open. He was lying on Trevor’s pull-out, and the weak sunlight of early morning was streaming in through the windows. He quietly rolled over onto his back. He should probably get up, sneak out to avoid any confrontations this morning, but then where would he go? NCOR would eventually track him down.

There was a quite noise to his right, and to Mike’s utter shock, a forearm suddenly draped itself over his waist. He froze for a moment, and then forced himself to look. Mike closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. Nope, the vision was still there. Harvey Specter, the city’s best closer, was sleeping next to him on a pull out couch in his friend’s apartment. He was curled up on his side, wearing his boxers and a white tee shirt, his hand resting innocently on Mike’s belly.

Mike stared blankly for a moment. One of his first thoughts was that it just wasn’t fair that Harvey could still appear to be so self-assured, even in his underwear in a strange bed. Maddeningly attractive too, even though he was drooling slightly onto the pillow.

Mike shook himself out of that chain of thoughts. Why was Harvey still here? Was he just making sure Mike didn’t disappear again? Mike lay unmoving, pondering the possible reasons he could have, until the demands of his bladder made themselves known. He delicately removed Harvey’s hand and tried to slip out of the bed as quietly as he could, and crept towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going?”

There was no trace of sleepiness in Harvey’s voice. Mike jumped at the sound and barely contained a startled yelp. “Um, bathroom,” he said sheepishly.

Harvey seemed to accept that, and Mike quickly slipped out of the room.

Once in the bathroom, Mike took his time. He relieved his bladder, washed his hands, splashed water on his face, cleaned his teeth with his finger and the toothpaste he found in a drawer, and then rinsed his mouth with a small bottle of mouthwash from the medicine cabinet. Finally, he’d run out of things to do in the small room. He took a deep breath, and returned to the alcove.

Harvey was fully dressed when he returned, and in the process of folding the bed back into the couch. Mike swallowed hard as he looked at him. It really was unfair that anyone could still look so good after a night spend on a couch next to a black out drunk. He was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt open at his throat.

“Your friend left you some clean clothes,” he said, nodding to a pair of clean jeans and a fresh tee shirt on the credenza.

Mike slipped them on, and went in search of his shoes. He found them in the living (had he taken them off there? It was a bit fuzzy). He went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water from the tap.

Harvey used the bathroom himself and came out a few minutes later. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Um, okay. I guess.” Mike swallowed another gulp of water.

“Think you could handle some food?”

“Uh, maybe.”

Harvey smiled. “I know a pretty good diner not too far from here. Why don’t we head over there? We need to talk, and I don’t want to disturb anyone here.”

_We need to talk._ Were there more ominous words in the English language? Mike nodded. “Food’d be good,” he croaked out.

“Okay, let’s go, before we have to make awkward conversation over the breakfast table.” Harvey placed a hand on his shoulder as he guided Mike out the front door.

Harvey didn’t seem to be that angry, but Mike still felt the need to apologize. “I’m sorry, you know… about last night. I didn’t mean for you to have to come get me.”

Harvey’s mouth tightened. “Of course I was going to come get you. You should have just come back to the condo.”

“I thought you’d still be mad.”

“I am still mad.” Harvey sighed. “But not at you. It was a rough night for both of us.”

Mike winced. “Sorry you had to watch me puke my guts out.”

“It wasn’t just that.” Harvey gave him a rueful smile. “I also had to hear one of my good friends argue with his partner. Trevor wasn’t pleased that I showed up last night.”

Shit, now he was causing problems with Trevor and Travis as well. “Sorry--”

“And then I had to hear them enthusiastically make up for a good portion of the night. The inner walls in that place are criminally thin. You should be grateful you were passed out.”

Mike laughed despite the rolling nausea in his stomach. “Well, I’ve heard them before. That night I spent here when you were working.”

“Ah.” Harvey nodded.

The morning air was crisp and cool. Harvey kept his hand on Mike’s shoulder as they walked down the street together. Mike could feel his body heat through the thin tee shirt he was wearing. It made him shiver.

“Cold?” Harvey asked.

Mike shook his head.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the diner, and were shown to a table. Mike ordered eggs, toast with butter, hash browns and bacon, while Harvey ordered an egg white veggie omelet.

“Lot of grease,” Mike explained at Harvey’s disapproving look. “Best hangover cure there is.”

“If you say so,” Harvey replied mildly.

The waitress filled their mugs with coffee. Mike inhaled deeply and sighed. “Even better.” He took a long drink of the delicious, bitter brew.

At Harvey’s raised eyebrow, Mike said, “You should know better hangover cures than I do. I heard you ‘had fun’ when you were at Harvard.”

“And how do you know that?”

Mike flushed. “Mr. Litt may have said something about how you didn’t take your education seriously. I figured that meant you liked to party, since it seems like that wouldn’t be his thing.”

Harvey laughed. “I… enjoyed law school, but I worked hard too. There’s a balance, something Louis Litt has never had much luck with.”

The waitress returned with their food. Once the aromas of freshly cooked bacon hit his nose, Mike was reminded that, hangover or no, hadn’t eaten dinner last night. He tried not to gobble.

“Feeling human again?” Harvey asked when he was halfway through his meal.

Mike nodded, cramming another piece of bacon into his mouth.

“Good, because we do need to talk about what happened last night. Before you stormed out.”

The fatty goodness quickly turned to ash in his mouth, but Mike forced himself to swallow it. “Okay.”

Harvey sighed. “I won’t ask where you got the syringe again, but I don’t like the fact that you’re keeping it from me.”

“I don’t--”

“I know you don’t want to get anyone in trouble.” Harvey leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. “You’re worried you won’t go into heat naturally. Why?”

Mike shrugged. “It’s been what… six weeks? And I was in NCOR for at least three before that. It hasn’t happened yet. And Suppressant Syndrome is a real thing, I’ve looked it up.”

“Have you actually talked to a doctor about it?”

Mike shook his head. “They wouldn’t say anything about it at NCOR, would they? They’d hardly let it be known they were dealing with defective Omegas.”

Harvey took a drink of his coffee. “Really, Mike? Not defective. Suppressant Syndrome is just a medical issue. Is that how you’ve been thinking of yourself?”

“It would amount to the same thing, wouldn’t it?”

“No, it wouldn’t. Jesus. And where exactly did you get the idea that I’d just send you back to NCOR if it turned out you couldn’t have a heat?”

To this, Mike didn’t have a real answer. He looked down. “What was I supposed to think? You are so determined to do this naturally, and that we not have any physical contact until them. It makes sense that you didn’t want to get attached until you knew I wasn’t--”

“Don’t use that word again,” Harvey growled.

“Until you knew I could go into heat,” Mike finished.

Harvey was quiet for a moment. Mike drained the rest of his coffee and the waitress came by to fill their cups. “You boys are up early,” she chirped. Mike busied himself by adding sugar to his coffee but Harvey smiled at her, and said something back that had her laughing as she fluttered away.

He turned his attention back to Mike. “I’m sorry, Mike.”

Mike felt his stomach sink. “What do you mean?”

Harvey reached out and took Mike’s hand in his. “I’m sorry that you have been so worried about this. I suppose I knew you were worried about something, but I never thought that you were thinking I was on the verge of sending you back… I guess, in general, you’ve just made things too easy for me.”

Mike stared at their joined hands. “Too easy? How?” he asked.

Harvey rubbed his thumbs over Mike’s knuckles. “You’ve been perfect,” he said simply. “You’ve brilliant at work, you’ve made friends, and you’ve become an asset to me in every possible way. And you did it all with such an ease it just never occurred to me that you were having doubts. Maybe I’ve just been too preoccupied with the Maxwell case to notice… Well, that’s over for now, so I can devote my attention to you.”

Mike couldn’t speak. He want to explain that he wasn’t having doubt about what he wanted, but he just wasn’t sure he was what Harvey wanted.

“So tell me, what do you want from me? What do you need?”

Mike was at a loss for words. “I… uh…” He swallowed. “What are we going to do if I can’t go into heat?” he finally got out. That was the main issue after all… wasn’t it?

“Well, first I want you to give it a little more time. I know you’re feeling impatient, but I really believe that this is the best thing, for both of us.”

“But--” Mike began.

Harvey tightened his grip on Mike’s hand. “If two more months go by, and you still haven’t had one, we can have you evaluated _at a hospital_. And if they concur, we can have the stims administered by a doctor. Is that acceptable to you?”

Mike nodded.

“Good.” Harvey released Mike’s hand and picked up his coffee cup. “Is there anything else you’re worried about?”

“No, I guess not. I guess that was the big thing.”

Harvey smiled, and picked up his coffee again. “Then finish your breakfast. Let’s go home.”

_Home_. Well, that sounded good. Mike hurried to comply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry about the delay in getting updates out to you. I hope you enjoy this. There are about two chapters left (and I think the next one is the one most of you have been waiting for... ;-)

Mike was being chased through a long series of long white hallways. He darted around frantically, trying to open some of the doors that periodically dotted the corridors. Most were locked, their frosted windows offering him to clue as to where he was. A few opened, but they only led down more empty passages. He was driven by an urgent need to get away… but to get away from what?

Footsteps coming up behind him made his heart stop. Without looking, he bolted away, backtracking, taking turns and corridors at random, but the sensation that someone was right behind him never let up.

He knew, in some weird part of his brain, that this was a dream, but that didn’t make his feelings any less urgent. After what seemed like miles of running, he found himself trapped at the end of one hallway, with only a locked door. He rattled the doorknob uselessly. He was trapped. He spun around, to face what was coming.

Harvey was advancing towards him. His face was stern, his expression formidable. Mike suddenly grinned to himself. He may be trapped, but that didn’t mean he was going to make this easy. He crouched, waiting till Harvey got close and then sprang, trying to run past him.

Harvey caught him. _Of course_ he caught him. His arms clenched tight around Mike’s waist and they both tumbled to the ground. As they were falling, the dream changed, altered. Instead of the hard crash onto the ground that he was braced for, Mike found himself on his back, cushioned by a soft mattress and silk sheets. Harvey was still above him, looming over him, pinning Mike’s wrists to the bed.

Mike struggled fruitlessly. He paused for a moment and wondered why he was fighting this at all. Isn’t this what he wanted? Harvey bent down and claimed Mike’s mouth. Their clothes melted away, and Mike moaned at the feel of Harvey’s skin against his. Yes, this is what he wanted.

Harvey released his wrists and ran his hands down Mike’s sides. His thumbs toyed with Mike’s nipples, making his back arch. Mike moaned as Harvey leaned forward to taste them with the tip of his tongue, teasing them into tight buds. “Fuck, Harvey,” he moaned.

“I could do this to you all day,” Harvey growled.

Mike let out a soft cry as Harvey moved lower, nipping at the delicate skin on his stomach, dipping his tongue into Mike’s navel. Mike’s cock was hard, dripping, and begging for Harvey’s attention, but Harvey moved over and began to decorate Mike’s hips with a series of love bites.

Mike threw his head back, pushing his hips up in a silent plea.

Finally, there was a warm mouth on his cock, sucking softly and gently. He felt the glide of teeth, and the prod of a tongue. Mike mewled. He was moved, swept away by the fact that this was Harvey doing this to him. Harvey was worshipping him, and Mike could feel it sweeping it him away--

“Mike.”

Mike bolted upright, emerging from deep sleep into consciousness in a matter of seconds. His heart was still racing, and he was breathing heavily. He was stretched out on the couch in the living room, the fading twilight barely visible from the floor to ceiling windows. Glancing around, he saw Harvey seated at the dining table, looking over at him, his brown eyes wide with concern.

“Are you okay?” Harvey asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, m’fine.”

“Nightmare? You were moaning in your sleep.”

Mike was grateful for the darkness as he felt his cheeks flush. He was also was grateful for the blanket that had been draped over him. It was now pooled in his lap, and hid the evidence of his ‘nightmare.’

“I, uh, don’t remember.”

The tightening of Harvey’s mouth indicated he didn’t really believe that, but he let it go. “Are you hungry?” he asked. “It’s almost eight.”

“Sure.” Mike wiped at his eyes. “Take out?”

“I have some steaks in the fridge. I thought I’d cook.”

Mike blinked. “You can cook?”

Harvey gave him a wry grin. “It’s been known to happen."

Harvey grilled the steaks while Mike threw together a salad. They were quite, only exchanging the bare minimum about how Mike liked his steak and what Harvey wanted in his salad. After their closeness and confessions this morning, the distance was once again yawning between them.

Mike set the table, and brought the salad over. Harvey brought the plate containing their steaks, and, to Mike’s surprise, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Wine?” he asked.

“Are you up for it? After your dalliances with Jose last night?”

Mike blushed. “No…Sure. Just a glass. I’m just not really a wine guy. I had some with Rachel that time, but--”

“No time like the present to start learning.” Harvey poured the wine and they sat down to eat.

Mike endured the mini-lecture on the art of drinking wine while they ate.

When they were done, Harvey threw his napkin back on his plate. “Once we’ve bonded, there’s a little winery upstate I’m going to take you to.”

Mike’s heart gave a little flutter. “Really?”

Harvey nodded. “It’s great. Set back in the mountains. But they give really in-depth tastings. It will really help expand your palette.

Mike privately resolved to spend some time reading up on reading on wine during his free time at work. “I can’t wait.”

~*~

Mike was busily working at his desk. He drained the last of his Red Bull and popped another piece of gum into his mouth. He was flying through his work today. Everything seemed to be clicking and he felt very productive. He had already proofed a dozen briefs for Louis Litt, completed the state required due diligence for one of Harvey’s clients, and helped out one of the first year associates on some bankruptcy proceedings.

He was due for a break. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Harvey.

_Chinese tonight?_

He didn’t know why he felt compelled to check in, to reach out and have some point of connection. He’d seen Harvey only that morning, after all. But Harvey was in court all day today, and Mike had promised his afternoon to one of the associates with a patent filing that needed to go through ASAP. It was probably silly to bug Harvey, but it felt different, knowing that he just couldn’t run up the stairs to see him.

About half an hour later, his phone chimed.

_No can do. Client dinner tonight._

Oh, well. That took care of that. Mike dropped his phone back onto his desk. He wondered what he would be regulated to while Harvey went off to be wined and dined for more billable hours. Normally he’d hang out with Trevor, but he and Travis were in San Diego for the wedding of one of Travis’s law school buddies. And as luck would have it, Rachel was out of town as well. Jessica had surprised her by taking her to Paris for a week. He was wondering what Katrina would say if he called her when his phone beeped again.

_You’re coming with me, BTW. Be downstairs at 630._

Mike blinked. Well, that was new. Harvey would probably want him to read up on whatever client this was, so he pulled up Harvey’s calendar on his computer. The entry for that night only read _Hamilton, Bleu Bohéme, 7pm._ Not very informative. Mike tapped a finger to his lips. Harvey had three clients with the surname Hamilton. Donna would know which one…

But Donna was not at her desk, and her computer was off and cold. Harvey must have told her it was okay to take off early. Mike decided he’d better at least review all the Hamilton files.

When the car pulled up at six, Mike hopped in.

“So, what Hamilton are we seeing tonight?” he asked. “The venture capitalist, the racing yacht tycoon, or the guy that sued his employer for twenty million dollars?”

Harvey looked slightly taken aback. “Donovan C. Hamilton, the venture capitalist.”

Mike nodded. “Cool, I reviewed his file, the bylaws, and the minutes of the most recent shareholder meeting.”

“Why did you do that?”

Mike was surprised. “Well, in case there were any questions. I figured that’s why you wanted me here tonight. I did notice something a little hinky about the liability coverage on the assets--”

“Whoa, Mike,” Harvey interjected with a smile. “I’m delighted that you are so invested in our clients, but I really didn’t bring you tonight so you could parrot Ham’s latest deal back to him.”

“Oh.” Mike probably shouldn’t mention the copyright issues with the second Mr. Hamilton then, nor the conflicts with the witness statements with the third. “Then why am I going?”

“This is purely a social occasion. Tonight, all you need to be is the Omega I’m courting.”

Courting? Mike mouthed the word to himself. Okay, weird. “So what are we going to tell people about how we met, then?” He caught Harvey’s eye. “You know that’s what people are going to ask.”

Harvey shrugged noncommittally. “Tell them whatever you want. The truth, if you so desire.”

Mike’s brow furrowed. “Really?”

“Whatever you want.” The town car pulled up to the restaurant.

“Who is this dinner for, anyway?” Mike asked as he and Harvey got out.

“A few times a year, Hamilton likes to throw a little get together for his family and people who he considers key work colleagues as well. He says something about liking to see everyone around the same table, and not a boardroom table, or some such nonsense.”

They walked into the restaurant, and were immediately ushered into a large private dining room. There was a crowd of people waiting by the bar

“Harvey!” They were hailed by a large, gray haired man. “Come and get a drink. I see you brought your young man with you.”

“Ham.” Harvey smiled and shook his hand. “This is Mike Ross.”

Mike’s hand was enveloped in an enthusiastic grip. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

“Excellent. Excellent. Let’s get you two some drinks. Harvey, of course you remember my darling wife.” The elegant woman at Ham’s side laughed, and lean in to kiss both of their cheeks.” She was an Omega, Mike realized with a start. Maybe that was why Harvey felt comfortable brining him out with this group.

A waiter appeared at their elbows and took their drink order. After he had departed, Mrs. Hamilton took Mike’s arm and drew him aside. “Mike, it is so nice to meet you,” she said. “Please call me Layla.”

“Thank you. It’s very nice to meet you as well.”

“I can’t say how shocked I was when I ran into Harvey last week at Ham’s office. The change you’ve brought in him already is just amazing, especially considering you haven’t even bonded yet.”

“Change?” Mike asked, bewildered.

“Oh yes. So much more relaxed, easier to smile, everything. His scent has even altered as well. Of course, no one but an Omega would probably recognize it. Our sensitive noses, you know.”

Mike considered this. He hadn’t noticed any change to Harvey’s usual Alpha scent. Harvey didn’t play up his natural musk like some other Alphas did, though. Many used Alpha enhancing body washes and cologne. Harvey, of course, didn’t need any of that stuff. He was so unquestionably an Alpha. It was apparent at a glance.

“Harvey told me you work together,” Layla was going on. "How are you enjoying it?”

The waiter appeared with Mike’s beer, and he took a sip before answering her. “Great. I’m really loving it.”

“That’s wonderful. I worked as Ham’s secretary for a while, but I am afraid my typing and stenography skills were not really up to snuff. Harder to say who was more relieved when I left to have the children.” She laughed merrily. “Running the charity board social events was much more my style.”

“I’m sure you’re excellent at it,” Mike said truthfully. She had such a warm discerning air.

Everyone was soon ushered into the dining area. Mike was seated next to Harvey about halfway down the long table. He was across from one of Mr. Hamilton’s accountants, and next to one of his children. Harvey soon became embroiled in a conversation with the people to his right.

Mike glanced at the menu, and decided, Rachel’s tutoring aside, to go for the simplest option. “I’ll have the prime rib,” he told the waiter.

“Prime rib?” The man across from him asked with a smile. “That’s a hefty cut of meat.”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Something wrong?” he asked.

The man shook his head. “Oh, not at all. I was just under the impression Omegas tended to avoid heavy foods like that.”

Oh great. Not this BS again. “I enjoy red meat.”

The man’s eyes slanted towards Harvey, who was still talking to the other people. “I guess you would.”

“Oh for god’s sake, Bill,” cried the woman on his left. “Stop being such as jackass.”

Mike smirked at this. The woman introduced herself. “I’m Julia, Ham’s my grandfather.” She introduced a few of the other people around them. Clearly Mike demarked the change to the ‘young’ side of the table. The conversation turned general for a while: Movies, plays, restaurants, gallery openings and all the general minutiae of a New York City social life.

“So how did you and Harvey meet?” Julia finally asked Mike during a lull in the conversation.

Mike felt Harvey go alert next to him, but he kept his attention on the other side of the table.

“It’s actually kind of a boring story,” Mike said with a smile. “One of my good friends, my best friend, really, hooked up with one of Harvey’s friends. We met through them.” He shrugged. It was the truth, for the most part, leaving out the drug running, government intervention, and attempted rape.

Julia looked a bit disappointed. “So I guess your parents didn’t want to arrange anything for you? I thought that was how it was commonly done.”

It was amazing, the ability of some Alphas and Betas to romanticize arranged marriages. “They might have,” Mike said. “But they died when I was eleven. Car crash.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Julia gasped.

“I was raised by my grandmother, who firmly believed in me making my own choices,” Mike finished.

“Well, that’s nice. I guess most Omegas nowadays would prefer not to have an arranged match.”

“I think that’s true, for the most part.”

Harvey still wasn’t looking at him, but his hand found its way to Mike’s knee, and gently squeezed.

The rest of dinner passed quickly, and they were released from their host’s beneficence will full stomachs. Harvey was roped into another conversation, so Mike waited for him at the bar, politely nodding goodbyes as the rest of the party made their way out.

His phone beeped, and he saw he had received a text. He was still chuckling over it when Harvey joined him

“What’s so funny?” Harvey asked.

In answer, Mike showed him the phone. The text was from Trevor. _Yale beat UCONN in bball, apparently. Now surrounded by twenty drunk lawyers all singing the Yale fight song._

Harvey laughed. “See, it could be worse.” He gave Mike a searching look. “So, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I had a good time,” Mike said truthfully. “Lots of fun.”

“It didn’t get too personal?”

Mike shook his head. “Nah, nothing I can’t handle.”

Harvey drummed his fingers on the bar for a moment. “You did great tonight, Mike.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean, you were perfect. Everyone thought so. I don’t think I’ve ever been on the receiving end of more envious glances.”

Mike laughed. “Somehow I doubt that.

“It’s true.” Harvey was being completely serious. He stepped closer to Mike. “Everyone was asking what the hell we are waiting for. I didn’t have an answer for them.”

Mike’s heart started to race, but he kept his tone light as he replied, “We’re waiting for my heat, remember? That’s what you wanted.”

Harvey’s eyes darkened, and he leaned closer but didn’t say anything else. Mike’s heart was now beating so loudly he was sure Harvey could hear it.

“We don’t have to wait, you know,” Mike whispered. “You can have me anytime you want.”

Harvey swore under his breath. “You think I don’t want to? This gets harder every day.”

It wasn’t the only thing that was getting hard. The ridiculous thought nearly had Mike giggling. He bit his lip and looked down. He started when he felt Harvey’s hand cupping the back of Mike’s head. Mike kept his eyes open, not believing that this was happening until their lips met. At first, it was just the tiniest brush of lips, the merest sensation of skin on skin. Then all at once, they both moved, plastering themselves together. Mike’s hands clenched in Harvey lapel.

Harvey’s tongue was in his mouth. Mike whined, a desperate, high pitched sound. Harvey tasted like coffee and the cinnamon trifle he’d had for dessert. He licked his way in deeper, overwhelming all of Mike’s senses, until there was nothing. Mike wanted to cry, to scream. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this good in his entire life. He was spiraling--

“Harvey, I… oh.”

They broke apart. Mike belatedly realized they were still in the bar, surrounded by other people, friends and strangers. He stepped away, not far, just enough to get some breathing room between them, and took account of himself. He was out of breath, his cheeks hot, his hands shaking, and he’d almost come in his pants. From a kiss. God, he was screwed.

Ham was smirking at them. “Ah, I remember those days.”

Harvey had collected himself faster than Mike. He tugged his jacket back into place with one hand, but kept his other on the back of Mike’s neck “Ham. My apologies.”

“Don’t apologize, my boy. Got to seize these moments as they come. That’s how I managed to get where I am.” He chuckled. “Anyway, I just wanted to touch base with you about next week.”

“I’ll have Donna set up an appointment with your secretary.”

“Excellent. Well, I won’t keep you two any longer.” Ham gave them a wave and headed outside.

Mike shifted uncomfortably and forced himself to meet Harvey’s eyes. Knowing Harvey, the distance would be back between them.

When he forced himself to meet Harvey’s eyes, he was stunned by the desperation that he saw there. Harvey looked wrecked, completely undone.

Harvey cleared his throat. “So, I’ve been thinking, maybe next month, if you haven’t gone into heat, we can get you an appointment with a specialist.”

Mike stared. “You mean…”

Harvey sighed. “I’m still not crazy about the idea of an induced heat, Mike. And I don’t want you thinking you’re defective. But, it’s getting harder every day not to… have you.” He wrapped an arm around Mike’s waist and drew him close. “Maybe there’s some kind of vitamin regiment they can start you on, or something.”

Mike was struck dumb, temporarily. “You’re sure?”

“But only if that’s what you want.”

Mike laughed. “Harvey, of course, I want it. I’ve wanted nothing else for weeks now.”

Harvey’s eyes darkened again. “Good.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in getting this out to you guys! I had a Major Life Event happen, and was unprepared for the disruption! Hope you enjoy this...

“Okay, Harold, calm down. I have the paperwork here on my desk. Just come by and pick it up before you head out… No problem, buddy… Okay, bye.”

Mike hung up the phone and shook his head. This guy had a J.D. from Harvard, and he was giving himself an ulcer over housing court. Housing court! Mike was pretty sure he could win in housing court. But Harold was a decent guy, so Mike didn’t mind helping him out (and occasionally, talking him off the ledge.)

Of course, Mike had his own stuff to be anxious about. His stomach churned as he stole a glance at the post it note on the wall of his cubicle. It read, simply: _Dr. Marsden, Mt. Sinai, Tuesday 2 pm_. Dr. Marsden was the leading authority on Omega physiology in the city, maybe even on the East coast. Lord knew how Harvey had finagled an appointment with him on such short notice. He’s probably called in multiple favors, but they were set. Next week. Mike bit his lip. Next week he’d find out if there was any chance of his going into heat naturally.

He sighed and turned back to his work. He flew through the transcripts of two depositions, jotting his notes on a legal pad. This wasn’t one of his cases, but another one of the associates had asked him to take a second look (and really, how had this guy missed the blatant contradictions?). He then typed up his notes and sent them off to Kyle.

He looked at his watch and sighed. It was only two o’clock. And Mike was out of gum. He dropped a pile of briefs on Louis Litt’s secretary’s desk and ducked into the elevator. He had already gone through a pack of Orbit that day. Good thing he didn’t smoke. He’d just felt so restless lately.

The other man in the elevator gave him a side eye. Mike self-consciously scratched the back of his neck. It wasn’t like he was skipping out on work or anything. He was just running an errand. People did that all the time. What was the matter with people lately? He hurried down the street to the nearest convenience store and brought three large packs of gum and a Red Bull. The woman behind him in line sniffed audibly. What was her problem? The coffee shop lady had been weird this morning too, now that Mike reflected on it. It had taken three tries to get his order right. Must be a full moon or something…

Mike was halfway back to the office before it hit him. The oral fixation, the constant itchy feeling, the stomach cramps. He was in the early stages of a heat.

Mike staggered into an empty bus stop and collapsed onto the bench. He had been waiting for this moment for so long now. Soon, it would be here and he and Harvey would belong together, forever. He should be exuberant. He should be relieved.

He was terrified. What if he wasn’t good enough? What if their bond didn’t form? What if Mike disappointed Harvey? What if Harvey regretted bonding with him? He pressed his head into his hands and tried to breathe evenly. Could Mike bear that… the knowledge he had disappointed his Alpha?

A bus had pulled up to the stop. It now beeped at him impatiently, jerking him from his panic attack. Anyway, he couldn’t stay here much longer. He waved off the bus and headed down the street. He couldn’t go back to the office like this, and he didn’t want to risk being in an enclosed space like a subway car.

He flagged down a cab and had it take him home. The driver, enveloped in a cloud of his own cologne, didn’t seem bothered by him.

Should he text Harvey? Harvey was in merger negotiations for one of his oldest clients. He would probably insist on coming home right away and Mike didn’t want to distract him. The heat wouldn’t be fully on for hours anyway, maybe not even until the next day.

He would just wait for Harvey to come home at his regular time. He sent a text to Donna letting her know that he was leaving for the day. Donna replied _When the cat’s away, the puppy ducks out early_ , with a winking smilie. Mike momentarily smirked at that.

Once he was back at the condo, Mike quickly began to prepare. He ordered groceries, put them away when they were delivered, and even prepped a few quick meals they could throw together between waves. Then he tidied up the condo, laundered three separate sets of sheets, and forced himself to eat some canned soup. After that, he had run out of things to do, and decided to take a shower. His symptoms had slowly increased. Now, his skin itched and his palms were noticeably damp. He paced the condo, trying to pay attention to ESPN to distract himself, but that didn’t work.

He got back into the shower, and blasted the cold water. That seemed to help a bit. He stayed under the freezing jets for as long as he could stand it before getting out and pulling on some clean sweats. He decided to lay down, rest up for what was coming. He headed towards his room, but at the last moment passed it and walked into Harvey’s room instead. Harvey’s unmade bed was stretched out before him. Mike stripped off his clothes and buried himself in the sheets. He groaned in relief. He was surrounded by the scent of his Alpha. Finally. Mike buried himself in Harvey’s pillow and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

^*^

Harvey frowned to himself as he stepped out of the cab. Mike had not answered any of his texts this afternoon regarding dinner. He wondered what the kid could be up to. Hopefully he had not barricaded himself in the law library and lost all track of time again. Harvey was finally home and exhausted after a grueling day of arguments and counter-arguments. He didn’t feel like heading across town again to fetch the kid.

The condo was dark when he let himself in, but the TV was blaring ESPN.

“Mike?” he called out. There was no answer. A quiver of genuine worry displaced the annoyance he initially felt as he grabbed the remote and shut off the television. He glanced in the kitchen and checked Mike’s room. No luck in either place.

Harvey tugged at his tie and headed into his room to change. Could Mike have gone over to Travis’s? Possible, but it wasn’t like him to not let Harvey know what he was up to, or to leave the TV on. He pulled out his phone to call…

Harvey froze the second he crossed the threshold to his room. The cell phone thudded to the floor.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmured. The pheromones in the air made him feel lighthead.

The lump of blankets on the bed stirred. “Harvey?” a weak voice called out.

“Oh, shit. Mike, you’re in--”

Mike sat up, the blankets and sheets pooling around his waist. “Not yet,” He said ruefully. “But it’s coming.”

“Fuck.” Harvey’s extensive vocabulary had been seemingly reduced to expletives.

Mike was laying in his bed. His Omega was in his bed and waiting to be claimed. Harvey stripped off his clothes, tossing them carelessly aside and even ripping his shirt when the buttons failed to pull free in a timely matter. Finally, finally he was naked and crawled into the bed next to Mike. Or really, on top of him. He rocked them both to their sides.

They both groaned in relief at the skin on skin contact. Mike instantly wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

“You should have called me as soon as you realized,” Harvey muttered.

Mike didn’t answer. He was too busy nosing into his Alpha’s skin.

“How long have you been like this?” Harvey stroked a hand down Mike’s back. The Omega shivered in response.

“Since about two.”

Harvey growled and squeezed Mike tighter. “I should have been here for you.”

Mike shook his head. “No, there was no need. We have hours yet. We should try to get some sleep.”

“You go to sleep. I’m here now. I’ll keep you safe.” Harvey kissed the top of Mike’s head.

“M’kay.”

Harvey rolled onto his back and draped Mike over him like a bony blanket. He pressed his nose into Mike’s temple and inhaled deeply. His Omega smelled delicious. Harvey couldn’t get enough of it.

Mike was soon fast asleep, but Harvey stayed awake, driven by an age-old instinct to protect his Omega during this vulnerable time. Of course, there was nothing to threaten them here in his condo. But the slightest creaks or noises had him tensing. It was a long time before he slipped into sleep, still clutching at his Omega.

~*~

Mike woke slowly, still wrapped in Harvey’s arms. Mike was not sure how much time had passed, but they were now both coated with a thin covering of sweat. His heat still was not fully on yet, but it was closer. Mike kissed whatever skin was below his lips. A shoulder, apparently. He traced it with his tongue. Harvey stirred, then came awake with a jolt, his arms tightening around Mike.

Mike sighed with pleasure as Harvey’s hand stroked through his hair. It was a simple gesture, but it sent waves of pleasure rippling down Mike’s spine. Harvey kissed his temple and then ducked his head, his breath hot on Mike’s neck. He tongued the delicate skin behind Mike’s ear, and laughed as Mike squirmed.

“Ticklish?” he teased.

“Not normally,” Mike gasped in reply. “But now it feels like everything is…”

“What?”

“It’s just so intense. Everything is magnified. It’s like I can feel every single pore on my skin.”

“Mmmm, I’d like to feel your every pore as well.” Harvey rolled them so he was on top of Mike. “In fact, I want to taste them.” He began licking Mike’s neck with long, bold strokes.

Mike arched under him. “Oh, God. You’re going to kill me.”

Harvey moved down to Mike’s collarbone. “Come on, you have more stamina than that.” He bit down playfully.

“Harvey, wait… unngh.” Mike squirmed into the sheets, feeling a gush of moisture leak from him. “Oh, God. I think I’m ready.”

“Not yet.” Harvey moved on to his nipples. “I’ve waited for months to do this. To be with you like this.” He kissed a path down Mike’s chest. “There’s too much that I want to do to you. I am not going to be rushed.”

Mike laughed weakly. “Taking inventory, are you? Don’t want to buy a pig in a poke?”

Harvey growled, and nipped him hard in his hipbone.

“Ow! What, no crass remark about ‘poking?’”

“I’m not buying anything. You’re mine. You belong to me and you always have.” He bit Mike again. “Say it. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” The words came to his lips with no hesitation. “I am all yours. And you’re mine.”

“You’re goddamn right, I am.”

Mike laid back and forced himself to relax. In a way, he did want to relish this every moment of Harvey’s exploration. This, he knew, would have been denied to them with an induced heat, this intimacy before the bond. They could take their time. There was no mad rush to completion.

Harvey explored his body with the attention and detail a curator would give to an old master. Every patch of his skin was explored and tasted. Mike was being mapped and conquered, inch by inch. Harvey kissed Mike’s thighs, the sensitive skin on the back of his knees. He even pressed his tongue into the spaces between Mike’s toes. Nothing, it seemed, was off limits.

He moved from one foot to the other. He stopped momentarily when he got to the tracking anklet. “I wish we could take this off now,” he murmured.

Mike chuckled. “Yeah, but we don’t want to be interrupted by an NCOR check-in, do we?”

“Definitely not.” Harvey shifted his weight onto one arm, and slowly began to stroke Mike’s cock with his free hand. “You are so gorgeous, Mike.” With that, he leaned down and circled the head of Mike’s cock with his tongue.

Mike’s head jerked back on the pillow.

“Did you know, I watched you in the shower once?”

“Really?” Mike lifted his head.

“I wanted to take you right there.” Harvey swallowed Mike’s cock, using his free hand to massage Mike’s thigh.

“Oh. God, Harvey…” Mike gasped as Harvey moaned hungrily around him.

Mike dug his fingers into the sheets. He had never experience this level of hungry enthusiasm before. It was intoxicating. Harvey was worshipping him. Harvey, a powerful Alpha, rich, handsome, and one of the best lawyers in the city, was here with him, and acting like there was nothing in the world he would rather be doing than sucking Mike’s cock. Harvey acted like he could do this all night and be completely satisfied.

Soon, though, the desperation, the need that was simmering just below the surface bubbled up again and made itself known. Mike wanted to reciprocate, to explore Harvey’s body in return, but the heat was fully on now and demanding.

“Harvey, please, now,” Mike begged, squirming underneath him.

“Not yet.”

“No, please. I’m going to come if you don’t stop. I want to be yours. We need to … get on with things.”

Harvey nodded, capturing Mike’s lips in one last kiss before pulling back. “Did you--”

“Yes, yes, come on.”

“Okay, okay.” Harvey pushed his hair off his sweat damp forehead. “How should we… What position?”

It took Mike a second to decide. “I want to see your face,” he said finally.

There was a quick bit of rearranging. Mike slid a pillow under his hips, and laid back, propping himself up on his elbows. Harvey lined himself up, slowly rubbing his cock against Mike’s hole.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured.

“I want you so bad,” Mike answered back. “Come on, Harvey. Make me yours.”

Mike was so well lubricated there was no pain, only the feeling of pressure as Harvey slowly pushed inside of him.

“Oh God, Mike,” Harvey gasped as he slid all the way in.

Mike would have wanted to respond, but he was beyond words. He was full, so full. Harvey had a nice, big cock, but it was almost more than that. This was it… He was in heat, and being taken by an Alpha… by his alpha.

He wrapped his legs around Harvey and they rocked together gently for a few moments, just relishing the connection between them. Mike’s hands roamed over Harvey’s back. He was finally allowed to touch, to possess. They didn’t speak. They were beyond words, connected to each other and reveling in the bond that was forming between them.

Though, no. When Mike concentrated on it, it didn’t seem like the bond was forming. It was more like it was being… uncovered. They were just finally beginning to feel what had been there all along.

Harvey began to move faster, taking Mike in steady, even strokes. Mike responded by rolling his hips to meet every thrust. His fingers dug into Harvey’s back so hard they would probably leave marks. Mike smirked at the though. Neither of them were going to get through this experience without bruises.

Finally they moved just so, and Harvey found the spot inside of Mike that had every nerve ending lighting up like a firework. Mike’s spine arched off the bed as he cried out. “Oh, yes, yes, that’s it.”

Harvey kissed him again before pulling back slightly. “I’m going to take you harder now, okay?”

Mike groaned. “Yes, yes please.”

Harvey gripped Mike’s hips and began to move faster. Every stroke felt like lightening shooting up Mike’s spine. It was drawing them closer and closer. And then… Mike would swear he felt their heartbeats align. He felt every beat of their hearts rippling through their bodies. Mike felt himself teetering on the precipice.

“Harvey- I am about to… I am…” And then he was lost, the wave of pleasure washing over him and sweeping him away. He lost track of where he was… who he was. But through it all, he felt Harvey inside him, anchoring him and keeping him safe.

When Mike came back to himself, Harvey was still thrusting into him. He was almost wild with it. His movements were becoming more frantic. Mike grinned and wrapped his arms around Harvey’s neck. “Harvey,” he whispered. “Now.”

Harvey shut his eyes and trembled all over. His entire body shook as he spilled himself into his Omega. His knot swelled, sealing them together.

Mike arched his neck willingly. Harvey mouthed over his skin, probing with his tongue until he found the right spot and closed his teeth over it.

To Mike, it almost felt like another orgasm. The pain blended into and amplified the pleasure that was still coursing through his body. Now, the both trembled, clinging to each other in the raft of damp sheets.

“So, that’s it,” Mike whispered once their breaths had evened out. Harvey was still on top of him. They were still holding each other. Harvey’s knot was still swollen inside of Mike.

Harvey lifted his head and rested it on Mike’s shoulder. “Was it what you expected?” he asked.

Mike could hear the slight uncertainty in his voice and rushed to reassure his mate. “It was more,” he said. “More than I expected. I don’t…” he hesitated. “If it hadn’t been you…”

Harvey tightened his arms around Mike. “It was always going to be me.”

Mike smiled. “You were right,” he said. “It was good that we waited.”

Harvey laughed and stretched up to kiss his chin. “I’m glad you think so. I was just thinking I was a fool for not taking you sooner. Just think how long we could have been doing this.”

"You'll be sick of me by the time this heat is over."

"Never," Harvey said sincerely.

“Well, rest up. I am going to need you again soon.”

“And I’m going to be here. Let’s get some sleep.”

Mike soon drifted off. Harvey waited patiently until his knot had subsided enough, and he gently pulled out of Mike. He carefully rolled them out of the wet spot. Once he was convinced Mike was still sleeping deeply, he cautiously crept out of bed. He fumbled around looking for his cell phone. Once he found it, he sent a quick (and he hoped, coherent) text to Donna and Jessica letting them know he wouldn’t be in the next day. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the kitchen and set them on the nightstand before crawling back in bed. Mike instantly rolled towards him.

“Where’ja go?” he muttered sleepily.

“Let work know we’re not coming in,” Harvey replied, pulling Mike into his arms.

“Mmm, forgot about work… Let’s never leave this bed, hmmm?”

Harvey laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike leaned against the counter, waiting patiently as the coffee maker generated its life sustaining brew. He was staring so intently on the stream of dark liquid pouring into the pot, he jumped when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

“Good morning,” Harvey whispered huskily into his ear.

Mike grinned and turned in his arms. “Good morning. Why’d you get up? I was going to bring some in to you.”

Harvey didn’t answer. He only shook his head and pressed his face into Mike’s neck.

Mike slid his fingers under Harvey’s shirt, tracing over the strong muscles in his back. He had grown very familiar with his Alpha’s body during the past few days, but he still loved to explore it over and over again. His hands dipped into the silk boxer shorts Harvey was wearing and then back up over his shoulder blades to the back of his neck.

His Alpha was distracted though. Mike could tell by the way Harvey didn’t arch into his touch as usual.

“What are you thinking about?” Mike asked.

Harvey pulled back slightly and met Mike’s eyes. “Just about how perfect you are for me,” he answered. He was even blushing a little. “Wondering what I did to deserve this.”

Mike smiled, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. “A drug running criminal? Yeah, you must have been pretty bad."

“Shut up.” Harvey kissed him hard. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

Mike huffed as Harvey began to trace the outline of his ear with an eager tongue. Behind them, the coffee machine beeped softly, announcing it had completed its task.

Mike turned back to the machine, and poured the coffee into the waiting mugs. Harvey kept his arms around his Omega’s waist and tucked his chin over Mike’s shoulder.

“Big day today. You ready?” he asked.

“As I’ll ever be…” Mike took a sip of the bitter black brew.

“Better be sure. This might be your last chance to cut and run.”

“Are you kidding me?” Mike laughed. They had spent the last week in bed together, completely wrapped up in each other. Their bond was as firmly cemented as it ever could be. Mike could no sooner leave Harvey now than he could cut himself in half.

But when he turned again, he saw it: A lingering shadow of doubt in Harvey’s eyes. Part of him marveled that Harvey could still have any doubts after the past few days. But Mike’s nature could not allow any of that doubt to linger. He set his mug back on the counter.

“Come on,” he said, taking Harvey’s hand. “Let’s go back to bed.”

Harvey made a token protest, saying they were going to be late, but he allowed Mike to tow him back into the bedroom.

Once they got into the bedroom, Mike kissed his Alpha. A now familiar battle of tongues and lips and teeth ensured. Harvey protested with a moan when Mike pulled back. Mike nearly laughed at the disgruntled expression of his face.

“Bed, come on,” he said.

Harvey got into bed as Mike stripped off his boxer shorts and tee shirt.

“Sit up against the headboard,” Mike prompted. Harvey complied, pulling off his own shirt and scooting out of his shorts as he did. He tossed them to the floor as Mike climbed over him, straddling his thighs with an easy movement.

The determined look in Mike’s eyes promised good things, and Harvey’s body was instantly at attention. He ran his hands up Mike’s arms, down his back and gripped his slender waist. Mike smiled, and ran his hands through Harvey’s hair. He leaned forward and dropped a series of kisses on Harvey’s hairline.

Harvey tipped his head back, relishing Mike’s attentions. Mike kissed his neck, ducking lower to nibble on his collarbone. Harvey reached down and found Mike’s cock. It was already half erect, and a few twists of Harvey’s wrists had it hardening fully. Mike moaned and pressed himself more fully into Harvey’s hand. Harvey used his other hand to grip Mike’s shoulder and pull him into a kiss. It ended when Mike pulled back and hopped off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Harvey growled.

Mike began rummaging in the bedside table. “My heat’s over,” he said, smiling. “I think we might need some lube this time.”

Harvey sat back, chastened. He had to remember that his Omega was delicate outside of his heat. Even now, there were several fading bruises decorating Mike’s hips. Mike was probably still sore from his heat. They should take a break for a while and allow him to recover.

“Mike,” he began, “We don’t have to…”

“Shut up.” Mike found the lube and climbed back on top of him, his cock brushing Harvey’s chest as he did so. Harvey admired his Omega. Mike had gained some weight since he had moved in, but he was still incredibly slender. His leg muscles were hard and quivering as he hovered over Harvey. Harvey ran his hand over Mike’s thighs and squeezed, loving the feel of his hard muscles at work.

Then Mike’s hand was on him, slathering him with the lube. Harvey arched into his touch. Mike leaned forward, resting his hands on Harvey’s shoulders as he lined himself up onto Harvey’s cock. Harvey moaned as Mike lowered himself. He barely brushed the top of Harvey’s cock before arching up again. Fearing Mike’s flesh was tender, Harvey placed a hand on Mike’s waist and tried to help guide him down gently. But every time their flesh would brush, Mike would twist his hips and rear away.

Harvey’s brain was so flooded with lust that it took several moments before he realized that Mike was teasing him. He growled softly and Mike beamed at him.

“What’s wrong, Harvey?” He asked. “Are you not enjoying the show?”

Mike was certainly enjoying himself. He began to show off, rolling his hips and arching his back as he ground himself against Harvey. He ran his hands up his own chest, teasing his nipples into stiff little peaks. He wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and twisted from side to side. Harvey enjoyed the very sexy, naked lap dance that Mike was giving him, but he was getting impatient.

Harvey reached up and gripped Mike’s left shoulder, trying to force him down. His other hand held Mike’s hips steady, keeping him from wriggling away.

Mike frowned and shook his head. Harvey allowed his hands to be pushed away. Mike took his wrists and pushed them back against the headboard.

“Harvey,” he whispered. “Let me do this.”

Harvey nodded. He could hardly deny Mike anything he wanted in bed. He was turned on and frustrated, but above all, he was flattered by the effort Mike was taking. He gripped the headboard, and resolved to wait for his Omega.

Mike smiled and continued to tease, arching and brushing for what seemed like ages to Harvey. Finally, when Harvey’s cock was leaking steadily, and his hips were beginning to move of their own accord, Mike reached down to guide Harvey into him.

Mike gasped as he felt the head of Harvey’s cock breach him. Harvey flexed up as Mike pushed himself down, and they were fully joined. It was amazing… despite the dozens of times they had done this, this moment never lost its power. They both moaned. Harvey dropped his hands from the headboard and wrapped them around Mike. Their lips met briefly, before Mike pulled back.

Mike rode his alpha slowly, using his strong thighs to move himself up and down. Harvey allowed him to set the pace. He leaned back and watched Mike at work, occasionally running his hands over Mike’s shoulders and down his back.

Mike’s moves became more erratic. He became desperate, pushing himself down on Harvey hard while small, sharp cries escaped his lips.

Harvey considered taking over. He wanted to flip them, hold Mike down and pound into him hard. But he but stopped himself. He would show restraint. He would…

“Harvey,” Mike whispered. “I love you.”

Those simple words shattered Harvey’s control. While their bonding had been full of laughter, passion and possessiveness, those words had not been mentioned. Harvey hadn’t even realized he was missing them until now. He lurched up, bringing their sweat slick chests together. He grabbed Mike’s shoulders and held him steady as he forced his hips up, driving himself into his Omega’s beautiful body forcefully. Mike didn’t seem to mind. He cried out and wrapped his arms around Harvey’s shoulders.

“Love you, love you, love you,” he chanted.

Harvey shuddered, and then he was coming inside of Mike in messy spurts. His few functioning brain cells reminded him that Mike was still squirming frantically on top of him. He managed to get a hand around Mike and quickly pumped him to completion as well.

The ended up sprawled sideways across the bed; panting, messy and replete. Their breaths evened slowly. Harvey pulled Mike on top of him and whispered, “I love you too.”

Mike propped his chin up on Harvey’s chest. “Still think I’m about to cut and run?”

Harvey smiled lazily. “I might need some more convincing. Later, though. We have an appointment to get to.”

“That can be arranged.”

*^*

The town car pulled into the circular drive in front of the imposing building. Mike sighed as he undid his seat belt.

“Not that it hasn’t worked out for me,” he said as he got out of the car. “But after today, I hope we never come back here again.”

Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike’s waist. “I thought you’d be volunteering to do outreach here twice a week.”

Mike laughed, and held the door open for his Alpha. “No, thanks.”

The NCOR lobby was exactly the same as it had been ten weeks ago, Harvey reflected, but their entire lives had changed.

Dr. Georges was already in the lobby, chatting with the receptionist. His face lit up when he saw them. “Ah, Mr. Specter! Mr. Ross!” He shook their hands enthusiastically. “Congratulations!”

Harvey and Mike thanked him politely.

“I am so glad our little experiment worked out,” he went on. “Perhaps we might consider offering it as an option to other Alpha Omega pairings in the future.”

“I am sure that would be much appreciated,” Harvey said.

Dr. Georges rubbed his hands together. “Now, we’ll try to do this as quickly as possible. We need to have your bond fully confirmed, and go over the contract. But first, I am sure Mr. Ross would like that anklet removed.”

Mike nodded.

“I’ll take you down. And then you need to meet briefly with the counselor. Mr. Specter, if you wouldn’t mind waiting.” He gestured to the waiting area.

Harvey kissed Mike on the temple and watched as Dr. Georges led him away. He took a seat on the plush couch and allowed the receptionist to pour him a scotch.

There was another man in the waiting area. He was pacing back and forth over the Aubusson rug, clenching the drink in his hand. He gave Harvey a brief nod, which Harvey returned by smiling and raising his glass. His glass was empty and he’d decline a refill when he was finally called back. He was taken to a small, sterile room where his blood and saliva were taken. Then he was ushered into a conference room.

Mike was already seated when he came in. He sat down next to Mike and squeezed his thigh. “How’d it go?” he asked quietly.

“It was fine,” Mike replied. “Just the usual questions.”

Harvey rested a hand on the back of Mike’s neck, his fingers brushing gently over the bond bite. “And what did they say about this?”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Fishing for complements?” he asked. “They said it was a fine example of a bond bite. And that I must have a very manly Alpha.”

“They did not.” Harvey’s lip’s twisted in spite of himself.

Mike laughed quietly.

Dr. Georges came into the room and presented them both with a copy of the contract Harvey had signed all those weeks ago. “This is for you, Mr. Ross,” He explained to Mike. “So you’re aware of the provisions that have been made for you.”

Mike nodded as he looked it over.

“I have been told you already have a job at Mr. Specter’s firm. Normally a percentage of any salary would go to your Alpha to offset your upkeep, but Mr. Specter has already stated that the money is one hundred percent under your control.”

Mike looked up, surprised. “He did?” He looked over at Harvey. “I haven’t received a paycheck.” Not that he had needed to. Harvey had always taken care of everything and made sure Mike had pocket money as well.

“It’s all in a bank account in your name, Mike.” Harvey explained. “If you would like, you can keep it there, or we can open a joint account.”

“I think I’d prefer we open an account together,” Mike said.

Dr. Georges beamed at them. “Excellent! We always like to see comingling of funds. It is a true sign of your commitment to each other.”

There were just a few more items to go over, and then, they both signed the contract. After another round of handshakes, Mike and Harvey were released.

They stood together in front of the building.

“So that’s done.” Mike smiled. “Everything’s official now.”

“Do you want to celebrate? Dinner?” Harvey asked.

Mike shook his head. “That was just a formality, wasn’t it? Like you said, I’ve always been yours.”

Harvey kissed him softly. “And I’m yours. I love you, Mike. Let’s go home.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter took me by surprise. I really didn't plan on having Mike drag Harvey back to bed, but these characters just insisted on it. Hope you enjoyed! Probably just a brief epilogue remaining, unless you guys are interested in a brief Katrina/Donna snippet that's been spiraling around my brain...


	13. Epilogue

Mike tugged his tie loose as he stepped off the elevator. He hurried into the condo and made a beeline for the kitchen. He helped himself to a beer and decided to drink it out on the balcony. The weather was still unseasonably warm for the fall. He drank his beer slowly and looked out over the city.

He heard the door open behind him, and smiled as Harvey’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“How is Trevor doing?” Harvey asked.

Mike huffed. “Cranky as hell. I don’t know how Travis is putting up with him.” He took another drink. “Though,” he added, “It’s better than last month when he kept crying about everything.”

Harvey chuckled softly. “Any day now, right?”

“Mmm hmm,” Mike murmured in agreement. But he was already growing distracted as Harvey’s lips began to move along his neck.

“So, something came in the mail for you today,” Harvey said conversationally directly into Mike’s ear.

Mike was disappointed when Harvey pulled back. “Oh, what was it?”

“It’s a federal crime to open someone else’s mail. Come and see.”

Mike rolled his eyes. Harvey was his Alpha. It was perfectly legal for him to open Mike’s mail. But he did appreciate that Harvey trusted Mike to see to his own affairs. He followed Harvey back inside the condo.

Mike blanched when he saw the envelope on the coffee table. Harvard University.

He took the envelope from Harvey. “Oh, god.” He tore open the envelope and quickly scanned the letter inside.

“Well?” Harvey asked.

Mike met his eyes. “They accepted me.”

Harvey smiled. “Of course they did.”

“Did you know?”

“I knew they’d be fools to turn you down.”

Mike took a deep breath. He hadn’t really considered what would happen if he had got in. “Oh god,” he repeated.

“What’s wrong?”

“Harvey… Harvard’s in Boston.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “Technically Cambridge, but yes. I was under the impression you knew that when you applied.”

Mike shook his head. “My life is here. You’re here. I can’t go to school in Boston.”

Harvey pulled Mike into his arms and kissed him. “Of course you can.”

Mike pulled back. “Your job is here. And are you telling me you won’t mind me being so far away?”

“Our bond is stronger than any distance, Mike,” Harvey said firmly. “You are always going to be mine, no matter where in the world you are.”

Truth be told, Harvey wasn’t entirely happy with the idea of Mike so far away. But they would make it work. He saw plenty of plane trips and three day weekends in their future. And he was sure the firm had clients in Boston he could see to. They would get through it.

Mike sighed. He dropped the letter on the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch. “I know we could do it. But now, I’m just not sure if I want to.”

Harvey sat down beside him. “You also got into Columbia and NYU,” He pointed out. “Both are great schools _and_ in the city.” He wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulders. "And Yale is only  about ninety minutes away, even if Travis would never let me live it down."

“That’s true, but… It’s Harvard.”

Harvey laughed, and kissed him again. “Well, you don’t have to decide tonight. But we do have some celebrating to do. You did get in everywhere you applied.”

Mike brighten. “True.”

“What do you want to do? Dinner out?”

Mike shook his head. “Pizza with cheese in the crust, beer, the Yankee game on TV… oh, and sex of course.”

“You know that’s what we would have been doing anyway.”

“Hey, I like what I like.” Mike swung himself into Harvey’s lap and tugged at his Alpha’s tie.

Harvey grinned. “Well, I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story is complete, but there may be a few extra little snippets as they come to me. Again, please let me know if there is something you would like to see...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos! I have been overwhelmed by the response to this story. You all are great =)


End file.
